Why do we call it a bumblebee?
by RedMage101
Summary: The fight at the docks is over. While Team RWBY is sleeping Blake awakens herself and Yang, and realizes feelings she didn't think she would ever have.
1. Chapter 1- Discovery

**Chapter 1-**

**{A/N}: Hey everyone this is my first-ish fanfic. I hope you enjoy. (More info at the {A/N} at the bottom.) Lets get started. UPDATE: I'm trying this again. Apparently anywhere I would type Mr or Mrs it would delete that and a small section of words. I'm going through to fix these. Besides that the chapter will remain the same so don't worry.**

Beacon a school to train the best hunters and huntresses was looming over a massive section of Vale, being a pretty well sized section in itself. The school a massive castle type building was built tall and proud, a hope for possible threats it may soon face. As for now a single man stood looking out the window on the tower, he took a sip of the coffee he was steadily holding in his hands. He looked young, but his eyes spoke of age and wisdom. A cane in his right hand propped him up from an old injury, an old mans blabber he called it, but it was more than that. The injury was a grand yet tragic tale he never liked to tell; peaking through his glasses on the rim of his nose (that looked a little too small for him) he could see the peaceful night of the world. Relaxed was the word that came to his mind, it was the only way to describe this night. Propping his cane up against his desk he sat back in his chair and closed his tired eyes. If only this would stay this way forever, he thought.

* * *

><p>In another section of the school Team RWBY were asleep on their crafted bunk beds. They were out in the deepest sleep of their lives. The battle at the docks took a toll on each person involved in it. Somehow it even got to Weiss yet all she did was search for Blake for two days and Yang….well she was just a deep sleeper. Their fight at the docks wasn't unnoticed too. The headmaster, Ozpin, had questioned each individually to retain exactly what Roman was doing and possibly who he was operating for. It had really gotten to them.<p>

Slowly a pair of dark amber eyes opened, their first sight was the bed above them. She blinked a couple of times remembering exactly where she was and why. Blake, a beautiful girl with dark raven hair stared at the non-existent void above her. Being a former White Fang member she honestly couldn't sleep any longer, no matter how tired she was. Knowing them...the fact they had joined with a human, no not joined, they had become slaves to him and much worse THAT human should be impossible. She knew the leader, he would never do that, Adam, would never do that. Her concentration was broken when a long mane of golden locks fell from the bed above her. Shifting her gaze over she saw a pair of tired lilac eyes staring at her.

"Yes?" Blake asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Whatcha thinkin about?" Yang said, Blake couldn't see, but she knew the brawler was grinning at her.

Sighing, "The battle at the docks. It doesn't make any sense why the White Fang are doing this. I'm just too determined to find out, that's why I woke up."

"Well...I understand that, buuuuut I didn't ask why you woke up. Anyways since we are on that topic you should really work on calming down that stare of yours," Seeing Blake's confused expression she explained, "I could feel your cold glare through the bottom of my bed that's why I woke up. Honestly I thought you were Ice Princess over there," She gestured at the sleeping silver haired girl on the opposite end of the room.

"I'm sorry I disturbed your beauty sleep, not that you need it. Although maybe I should fix my last comment. I'm pretty sure your snoring was louder than my thoughts," Blake cast a smug look at the blonde.

"Pfft, whatever. My snoring isn't that bad."

"Yang, you sound like a dying ursa, that is trying to sing _I Burn, _and choking on a thousand apples when you snore."

"That's not physically possible."

Blake rubbed her temple as she was starting to get a headache. This was her combat partner and team mate. Ruby and Weiss weren't much better. Ruby was childish and couldn't sit still for anything and her mind was only on junk food when it wasn't on obsessing over weapons or action. Then there's Weiss, the heiress was smart, but her cold attitude had set her apart from Blake. She did have many problems with her teammates, but she loved them too. A family bond had been put between them. Blake having to act as the mother most of the time. Yang, of course, would take the reins of mom sometimes too, but only when Blake needed coaching, which was almost never. Ruby was the little kid in the family….or was she the puppy? Weiss was definitely the mature kid who needed counseling and then Yang, besides her mom role was the wise older sister.

At the thought of Yang, Blakes heart skipped a couple of beats. Blake covered her heart with a hand caught a little off guard.

"_What was that? I'm not….she….no. No no no, obviously not." _

Blake decided to ignore the impulse. She suddenly realized Yang was still out hanging over. Refocusing her attention she could see the blonde brawler giving her a strange look.

"Um...are you ok?" Yang asked.

"What? Oh yeah, fine, i'm fine. I just..uh.. got lost in thought again," Blake felt her heart beat increase and the heat rush to her cheeks. "_Why!?" _She thought.

"Lost in thought again, huh?" Blake nodded. "Well I know the docks was a pretty big deal, but it's all ok. Alright? Wait. Why are you blushing? I'm not gonna make fun of you for getting distracted again if you're embarrassed about that."

"Uh..I...er, I mean. Um," Blake was at a loss for words. For some reason she couldn't get anything out of her mouth. She took a second to regain her composure. "Thanks, I didn't expect you to make fun of me for it. Also I wasn't thinking about the docks, just our team. I was appreciating the family I've formed here."

Yang gave her a big smile and dropped to the ground. "Awwww that's so cuuuuuute!" She grabbed and pulled Blake into one of her infamous bear hugs.

Blake's cheeks flushed a deep shade of red that would have rivaled all reds in Remnant as Yang had grabbed her into the hug. Even though she was barely able to breathe she slowly went to return the hug, but then hesitated and dropped her arms.

"_Blake, what is wrong with you? Pull yourself together, Yang is just a teammate a family member. Yeah, I bet i'm just tired that's it. Or possibly a side effect of being part cat," _Blake struggled for a minute before Yang released her. Upon doing so Blake let out a gasp and started gulping for air.

"Yang," Blake said still trying to breathe.

"Yeah?"

"On of these days you're going to kill someone with that hug of yours. If i'm at Ruby's wedding one day I will keep you away from her, because you just might kill her."

Yang laughed, "I might, so you better keep your word on that one." Blake once again nodding at what Yang said. "Hey do you need to go to the nurse? That hug looks like it took it out of you good."

"Why? Do I look pale?"

"No you're extremely flushed," Yang flashed her a worried grin.

The grin only made the situation worse. The universe just didn't love Blake at the moment. Her face grew even deeper in red and at that point Blake was determined to get away from the blonde beau- brawler.

"No, no nurse. I'm perfectly fine." Blake backed away and laid on her side facing away from Yang, fearing that she was getting a little too close to Yang's face.

The blonde was confused, but just assumed Blake as still tired and needed some more rest. "Well get some rest, i'm gonna go get in a shower….maybe two," Yang turned and walked away towards the bathroom, but stopped at the bathroom door. "Hey, I guess you could say you're getting a cat-nap!" She laughed at her own pun walking inside the bathroom.

A very quiet groan was mumbled from Weiss and Blake just rolled her eyes, even though she was smiling on the inside. The water from the shower turned on as Blake drifted off back into her deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Several hours later the amber eyes once again opened. Except this time a light shone into the room. Weiss was using a lint brush on her combat skirt while she could see Ruby brushing her teeth in the bathroom. Yang was next to her bed checking the safety on Ember Celica. Blake stood up and grabbed the trunk under her bed. She grabbed her school attire out of the case and changed.<p>

Yang walked up to her, "You ok from last night."

"Mhm," Blake hummed as she struggled to keep her heart from racing. "_She is too close, way too close. Or is she? No this is about as close as we normally talk. Geez what is wrong with me? I can't actually like her, right?" _

"Blake?" The raven haired girl looked back at Yang snapping her back to reality. "Sheesh all you've been doing lately is drifting off, this is out of character for you."

"Sorry. Just too much on my mind."

Ruby walked up to them. "What's on your mind Blake? We made a promise, well you did with Weiss, that you would tell us what's going on with you more often."

"I know Ruby," Weiss was watching her as well at this point, "It's just not that situation, i'm not keeping a secret that I should share it's just more personal."

Ruby gave her a confused look trying to sort out what she had said. Eventually she seemed to understand, seeming slightly disappointed, though. "Fine, I think I understand what you're trying to say. Well we better get to class. I don't want to stay after like what Mr Oobleck did to Jaune and Cardin the other day." With that she sprinted out the door with the rest of the team following not far behind.

In class was giving a speech on the history of the style of weapons we use and more specifically the properties of dust. Blake was a top grade student and had read about dust plenty so she took the time to drift off yet again.

"_Yang isn't all that bad, but why did those feeling suddenly pop up last night after the docks? I mean yeah she was the only one who truly liked my cat ears and kept insisting I take off the bow, that was nice, but…" _She took a look at the girl next to her. Tall, strong, hard headed, blonde, beautiful, funny. There was a lot to like in her, yet Blake didn't swing that way. Or at least she thought she hadn't this situation obviously giving her second thoughts about it. "_Am I even into girls? Well that's a stupid question, i'm practically drooling over one right now. I guess I can't deny it really. I'm in love with Yang."_

"Mrs Belladonna?" Blake looked up to see the class and Mr Oobleck staring at her. "You seemed out of it there, explain dust to the class for me and I won't keep you after class for yet another assignment."

She shrugged off the awkward atmosphere and stood up. She was not doing one of his crazy projects. "Dust is an old element the earth gave us that possessed special properties. Dust is normally mined and there are four different types. The four being fire, earth, water, and air. These can be combined into more powerful or more useful versions of dust, although dust is a very dangerous substance in it's raw form and is usually concentrated into clean-cut crystals or into powder then placed in glass containers."

"Good. Good. Please explain how it applies to weapons and how people use it in different ways and we shall be done."

"Well basically some people use the actual raw form of dust, this requires discipline, but gives them extraordinary abilities. The other use is taking the concentrated forms and firing them to as bullets in our weapons. Besides those two there are the select few who put the dust in their clothing allowing them to do raw form type spells yet more elegant and in control. The most dangerous is combining the dust with your body. While this does give you immense power it can also be extremely painful and dangerous." Blake sat back down feeling satisfied with her answer.

Oobleck seemingly was as well. "Well done , I didn't actually think you were slacking off, but just in case I will not let my best students lose track of their education. Class dismissed." He sped out of the room leaving a woozy Jaune. Pyrrha and Ren carried him out of class while Nora kept telling him to 'Turn that frown upside down'.

Blake started out the door as well when Ruby and Weiss stopped her. She checked to see if Yang was in on this, yet she was walking out of the door with Velvet back towards the dorms. Blake cursed under her breath as the two dragged her out of anybody's ear shot.

"What was that about?" She asked, ultimately furious.

Weiss put a hand up. "No. What are you about?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Well, Blake you've been acting out of sorts. Why is that?" This time with Ruby joining in.

"Just a lot on my mind ok? And why did you two decide to ambush me like that? Seems like a Yang thing to do." She switched back over to Weiss.

"Well in all honesty Yang brought up the idea before class but we weren't able to talk to her from where we were sitting so we decided to act on our own before you got away."

"So Blake will you tell us?" Ruby put on her pout face and the puppy dog eyes. This broke Blake.

"Ugh fine! I like….I like Yang….." Blake mumbled so that they couldn't hear.

"What was that?"

"I told you so we are done." She tried to make her escape.

Weiss grabbed her arm as she started to walk away and Ruby blocked the door. "What. Did. You. Just. Say?"

Blake wasn't sure what to do at this point, she guessed the best she could do was admit it. This time loud enough for them to hear, "Ok! Ok! I'm head over heels for Yang and I don't know what to do so i've been trying to figure it out!" Weiss's grip let free and Ruby relaxed at the door. Both girls standing there dumbfounded.

After a deafening silence Ruby said, "Oh."

**{A/N}: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! It was pretty long….I don't know if I can do that for every chapter. Anyways this was my first-ish fanfic definitely my first for RWBY. I do proofread and i'm obsessed with the show so don't worry about errors in the plot area. The next chapter may be out tomorrow….or later today (it's 3 in the morning here.) All in all I had fun writing this, that's why i'm up so late. If I do lemons they will be short, and only by vote by PMing me. Don't PM me yet, I will tell you when you can vote. Thanks for reading. Red signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2- Confession

**Chapter 2-**

**{A/N}: Hey everyone! Welcome back to another chapter of **_**Why do we call it a bumblebee? **_**I really enjoyed writing the first one and i'm happy to bring you another. Before we start I will say i'm at a conundrum trying to get a steady plot so sorry if it seems shaky at first. I'll get it eventually. :)**

Weiss and Ruby stood there at a loss for words, they didn't know what to think. Blake confessing her love for Yang was the last thing they expected. In fact the sheer amount of stress in Blake's voice is what surprised them more. She had sounded so unsure, so confused about the whole situation yet here she was admitting yet another huge secret to them. Weiss was the first to address the situation.

"Blake I….I don't know what to say. You aren't bluffing us are you?" Blake shook her head. "Well if you thought we would think any less of you, you are wrong," The faunas looked up, tears running down her face her eyes simply yelling fear. "I mean I had my suspicions it was love trouble, but Yang I did not see coming."

"Yeah are you sure you actually like Yang?" Ruby chimed in. The girl in the cloak had straightened herself up and was now being very serious.

Seeing this, Blake simply nodded and mumbled, "Yes…" She sat down and leaned up against the wall, using her arms she tucked her legs in and buried her face in her knees. "I just, don't know what to do."

"Talk to her."

"H-huh?"

"Talk to her. Ask her if she likes you back. If not, just move on." The faunas was amazed at how mature Ruby was being at the moment.

"What if she isn't into girls? Much less faunas…" This time Weiss stepped up to the plate.

"Look," She turned her attention towards the princess. "It's not any different than asking out a boy. Does he like you or not? Who knows. Also, who knows if they are even into girls. You're simply creating fears in your head to try and avoid the possible rejection. Which, I guess, is reasonable, but also stupid. If you are sure you like her then go for her. Ruby and I don't know how she would react, no one that you can ask would know. This is why it's crucial you find out on your own. Ok?"

Blake took a moment to ponder the heiress' words. After what seemed like a day she came to a decision, standing up she headed to the door. Stopping she turned towards the two other members of her team. "Thanks guys, i'll try. Understand, though, that I might freak out in the middle of the conversation. I might even run," she cast a nervous smile to them. "I know that's out of character for me, but I get so confused around her and-"

"Would you stop stalling and just go?" Weiss was impatiently tapping her foot, "Well go on you dunce! Ruby and I will head over and hang out with Team JNPR. You," pointing a stern finger at Blake. "Talk. To. Yang." With that Weiss grabbed Ruby and dragged her out of the room and down the hall.

Blake smiled and ran the other direction. She turned a corner and before her stood Team RWBY and JNPR's dorms. Her hand extending for the handle she hesitated. Taking a deep breath she grabbed it and walked inside. There, before her was the blonde brawler messing around with her scroll on Blake's bed. She noticed the faunas trail into the room and sat up.

"Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in!" Yang punned.

"_I like this girl?"_ Blake thought to herself and groaned out loud at the pun. "The pun, it makes me want to act like a girly girl."

"Because it's funny, right?"

"No because i'd rather have my less frightening nightmare become a reality rather than my worse." She gave Yang a relaxed grin and sat on her bed next to Yang. Blakes heart started racing being so close to the girl. "H-hey Yang?" Blake cursed herself for the stutter.

"What's up?" Yang asked, not noticing Blakes slip.

Shifting uncomfortably in her bed, Blake noticed she was on the verge of freaking out. "Yang how many boyfriends have you had?" The faunas closed her eyes for the answer, "_Seriously that's what I asked her? Well I guess it's a start." _

For a minute Yang stayed silent, "None."

"Wait, what?"

"None, i've never had a boyfriend."

Her heart was racing now more than ever, she felt herself starting to sweat a little. "_Really!? No boyfriends!? I would've thought with how, no. Hold on. does this mean she is into girls? I should ask, but then that'll make me look a little suspicious. Grrrr this is so frustrating!" _Blake at that point was acting pretty strange, strange enough for Yang to notice.

"Um...are you ok?" Yang gave a worried look to Blake.

"N-n-no i'm f-fine." Blake awkwardly stuttered. Eventually Blake couldn't take it anymore and stood up. She stormed to the door ready to make a full sprint to the roof.

"Wait where are you going?"

"I gotta do something…." She sped down the hallway and up the stairs towards the roof. When she got there she hid herself in a corner and started to cry quietly. She didn't want to talk to anyone she just wanted to be left alone. She could hear Yang run onto the roof and take a look around. She must have decided the the faunas wasn't here so Yang ran back into the building to continue searching. Blake continued to let the tears make their way down her face as she cursed herself for being so stupid. Never had someone attracted her so much. Adam had been caring for her and was a strong man in general, but he was more of a older brother. Or use to be. No, this was something new and she couldn't comprehend it. She needed to tell Yang and she failed. Blake was sure Yang wouldn't catch on and she could try again, but the fear of getting shot down by someone like Yang, sounded like the worst possible scenario she could be placed in.

She heard someone run on the roof again. Expecting it to be Yang again, it wasn't. She saw a long red pony tail sway around the corner and there was Pyrrha.

"Hello again!" She said as her usual greeting and sat down next to Blake. "Yang told everyone you ran off, I asked if she checked up here, she said yes, but I knew she would forget to check the more concealed areas." Pyrrha didn't usually pry into people's issues, but something told her she had to this time. "Blake."

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"I….i'm head over heels for Yang and when I was trying to tell her I freaked out and ran off."

"You're in love with Yang?"

"Sure seems like it." Blake let out a sigh, her eyes sore from crying.

"The way I see it is first of all, you ran off? That's not like you."

"Yeah that seems to be a thing more and more lately."

Pyrrha chuckled slightly and continued, "How about this," Blake gave all her attention to the spartan girl. "How about you figure out what you are going to say and tell her tonight. Over dinner or a movie."

"So you want me to ask her out?"

"In a sense, yes, but don't make it obvious. Make it seem like you just want two, good friends to go and have some girl night fun."

"What if she asks why I ran off?"

"Simply tell her you were stressed and that your mind wasn't exactly on one train track of thought, knowing Yang everything should turn out grand. What do you say?"

Taking in what she said, she complied and went to look for Yang. It wasn't hard to find her, she was running around the hallways still looking for Blake making one of the biggest commotions she had ever heard.

"Blake! Blaaaaaake!" She saw the faunas walking towards her, Yang noted that her eyes were red. She had been crying. "Blake! Where were you? Why were you crying!?" She tried to go in for a hug, but the stoic girl dodged.

"Sorry I was a little bit stressed, my mind couldn't focus very well and I just sort of broke down. I'm not really sure what happened."

Yang nodded. "Well you're alright now?"

"Of course, I just wanted to ask you something."

"Last time I answered one of your questions you ran from me. I don't know if I should answer again."

"Ha ha. Actually, no, I wanted to ask if you would like to hang out tonight?"

"Go out as a team? With Weiss and Ruby?"

"_Why can't this girl take a hint!?"_ Blake blinked, "No just us, we are combat partners, I was thinking we could just have a girls night of sorts."

"So this doesn't allow the Ice Princess and little Red Riding Hood, why?"

"Me and you are the oldest, first of all. Weiss is stubborn and would never drink. Then Ruby is too young and I doubt you would ever let her go near alcohol."

"Drinking? Um, well….we are still a little young for that, you know?"

"Oh I don't mean like bar, completely out of it drunk, maybe a little tipsy and we grab a bite to eat and see a movie."

Yang pondered, then a huge grin lit her face, "It's a date then!"

The color drained from Blakes face as those four words left Yang's mouth. "I'm sorry?"

"Heh heh. Just kidding! Oh man you should see your face! What? Cat got your tongue?"

"I'm starting to think I should just kill you and hide your body because of that pun."

"Yeah, right. You loved it. Anyways we still have few classes, I guess we could meet up at….how does over there sound?" Yang pointed out of the window over to a small garden area with a centerpiece fountain.

"Alright, that works." Blake and Yang proceeded to their class, both excited for the night, one who had no idea what awaited her.

* * *

><p>The students of Beacon loved their training. They loved their weapons and they loved their teams. Yet, even though Beacon was a school of combat, power and a symbol peace for all those who laid eyes upon it (except for those who had plans to disrupt that peace,) dear god the classes were boring. wasn't all that bad. He was quick, funny, had awesome hair and made the history interesting, but Peter Port or couldn't keep a class entertained if his life was on the line. His lectures were long and boring, honestly, what made them so boring was the fact he would ramble on and on about himself. His life stories were all so boring, and the exciting ones just seemed so obviously fake and plastered together people stopped listening altogether.<p>

The only student who really liked him was Weiss and some guy in the back who would cheer when Professor Port would get to the part of him slaying the would-be "prey" as he called the Grimm. Most students, really all of them except Weiss wanted to get out of that class, but none more than the two Blake and Yang. Who were both prepared to go out and have some fun. Finally, the bell rang it's glorious sound and Yang shakingly raised her fist in the air and mumbled into her desk.

"We…are…victorious." Her arm slammed back down to her side and she propped herself up. Blake felt a tap on her shoulder and checked to see who it was. Just a two inches from her face was Yang. "You ready?" Blake almost fell out of her chair.

Blake stood up and nodded, "Ready." As they headed out Blake saw team RW standing to the side giving her a smug look. She returned a look, a nice cold stare that even froze Schnee in her tracks. They decided to leave the faunus alone and began the opposite direction when Ruby, tuned back around and mouthed the words 'Good luck,' to her and then continued her stride. Blake grinned "_I'm lucky she is ok with this, I doubt I would ever be able to get Yang if Ruby didn't approve, but then again...I haven't gotten her yet." _She walked out to the garden and saw Yang standing there, hair shining brighter as the sun was swallowed into the ground.

"Ok. Where to first?" Yang asked.

"There is a restaurant down on the corner that serves old style fast food and has some drinks as well."

"Sounds great!" Yang skipped down the street then stopped mid-skip and froze like a deer in the headlights of a car. "Blake….which direction is the restaurant?"

Blake groaned and pointed the opposite direction Yang's instincts had led her. "This way." Blake, went ahead of the brawler this time. Hoping that she could keep her impatience in check if she kept Yang close behind.

"Oh I love this place!" Yang said, her eyes starting to light up.

"You've been here before?"

"Yeah, although I don't go often."

They walked in and the waiter led them to a table. "Here are your menu's, so what would you like to get to drink?"

"I would like a small glass of beer and some tea please."

Yang looked a little disgusted at Blakes combination choice, but shrugged it off, "I want…..a strawberry sunrise, no ice...OH!" The waiter jumped, "And one of those little umbrellas." The waiter got it down, nodded and walked off to grab their refreshments. "Beer and tea? But why though?"

"I don't have a problem with it….wait you thought I was gonna get milk somewhere in there because i'm a cat didn't you?" Yang averted her eyes at this accusation.

"N-No...ehhh heh heh…"

Blake shook her head and placed down her menu. "Yang i've got something important to tell you."

"That is?"

"When I ran off earlier, I-I wasn't stressed. Well not completely, really I just had something to tell you that I couldn't."

Yang looked confused then worried, "What? What is it? Do me and Nora have to go break someones legs? Did Weiss insult you for being a faunus again?"

"No, nothing like that. More...of a confession." At this point Yang had no clue what was going on.

"Honestly I probably should've waited a bit longer before saying this. Yang. I like you."

"Um, ok?" Yang said, clearly not understanding what Blake was trying to say.

"Yang Xiao Long, i'm in love with you."

**{A/N}: Lol cliffhangers! Another chapter so soon, and also long. Don't expect that all the time though, I still have a busy week, it's really during the weekend I can do this. I will say thank you to all of you for reading. Please leave a review. I'm not great with criticism, but I am an amateur writer so i'll be rational. Red, signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3- Happy

**Chapter 3-**

**{A/N}: Well, another chapter of bumblebee. They sure are...buzzing off the page! :D. Sorry i'm like obsessed with puns. My friend actually once said what, Burnie Burns once said to Barbara Dunkelman, "You're so quick witted in the worst possible way." Lol anyways i'm really enjoying this story. I'm starting this one on the iPad so sorry if you notice any errors. Let's get started. **

* * *

><p>"Yang Xiao Long, i'm in love with you." Blake said. She expected humiliation, awkwardness for saying this so early into the night out, the possibility of their fun ending early. She had to know what Yang would say. She would not let fear rule her. It's what they had taught in the White Fang, after all.<p>

For once in her life the blonde brawler was at a loss for words. Blake was in love with her, the stoic and serious Blake liked….her. Yang never had, had any boyfriends nor had she ever wanted to. Yang noticed Blake was trying her hardest to show off some fake confidence, but it was slowly breaking and, Blake, was on the verge of tears. Yang didn't want to see that. Out of nowhere Yang felt a pain grow in her heart. It caught her off guard, she was feeling something she never thought anyone could make her feel. Sorrow, for the one she loved. Yang loved Blake too and not just as friends, but even more. Blake was just about to break down so Yang decided it was time to speak up.

"Blake Belladonna." The faunas looked up seconds away from crying as her face was slowly turning from her blank, mysterious expression to a broken hearted teenage girl. "Do you really like me?"

"Y-yeah I f-f-found out that night I s-supposedly woke you up from w-w-with my cold glare." Yang simply nodded and gave a grin to Blake.

"Remember how I said I hadn't had any boyfriends?" Blake blinked at her with understanding, "Well I haven't had any girlfriends either, but honestly I've always been into them." Yang leaned in. "Don't cry," Yang wiped away a tear that had escaped and was making it's way down Blakes face, "Blake Belladonna I wasn't sure at first, but now I know i'm in love with you too." Blakes eyes lit with excitement and the tears changed from sorrow to joy.

Wiping away her tears she spoke up, "S-seriously? You really do? I mean i'm a faunas and I-" Yang put her finger to Blakes mouth and raised an eyebrow.

"Just shut up, silly. You may be a faunas, you might be my first date and heck, you're a girl. I don't care. All I know is, that thanks to your confession I realized I care for you too. Before you started to cry, my heart started to hurt. Seems like I can't stand to see you cry, it then made me think back to all of our memories together. So yeah it's a little sudden and weird, but who cares?" Yang sat back in her chair. "I love you, ok?"

Blake smiled a little and looked at her lap, "Ok."

"So lets make this a date then! And for real this time." Yang said, beaming at the cat faunas.

The two girls' drinks arrived and they ordered their food. A few sips from both of their drinks and they became tipsy, almost immediately they slammed down their drinks. They weren't drunk, like Blake had promised, but they sure as heck were out of it. After the meal Blake very carefully helped Yang over to the movies. Both were still tripping here and there, but they made it alive. The couple decided on the new Spider-Man movie. Halfway through the movie Blake and Yang had both crashed and were now sleeping against each other. Yang was eventually shaken awake by one of the theater employees.

"W-what?" Yang mumbled as she opened her eyes.

"Ma'am you've been here for a while, the theater is shutting down so we need you two to leave if that's alright." Yang took in her surroundings and waved her hand to let him know she understood. She got Blake up and put her arm over her shoulder to keep the cat steady.

"Do you all need an escort out?"

"That would be lovely, but um, I think we're good, thanks." Yang made slow strides as she tried to get Blake to start moving. Once they got out of the theater Blake was finally moving around on her own a little more.

"So did you have fun?" Blake asked.

"Fun? I had sooo much fun. Very simple date, yeah, but it was with you so that made it twenty times better." Yang replied.

Blake flushed. Only a couple of hours after they both confessed and already Yang was making bold moves like these. "Glad you had fun. We really need to head back, though."

"Why's that?"

"Your sister is probably worried sick and….well you've met Weiss." Yang rolled her eyes at the mention of the 'Ice Princess'.

"Before we go, there is one more thing that needs to be accomplished."

"And that is wh-" Yang pulled in Blake and met their lips together. The kiss was powerful, but gentle. They wanted it to last, but alas their lungs were not as keen to the idea. Pulling away, Blake remembered being flushed the other day when Yang had pulled her into the hug. This shade of red topped that infinitely, no shade of red could compete. "Um, I...That, that was pretty risky, we are on the first date."

"It wasn't good?" Yang asked looking a little disappointed.

"All i'm saying is that it was risky. The actual kiss was fantastic." Blake internally high-fived herself, because that comment got Yang to blush as well. "_Finally not me!"_

"I guess this means we are going out now."

"I guess so…." An awkward silence hung in the air.

"Blake, can I call you my girlfriend?"

"I don't know. Can you?"

Yang gave a slight annoyed glance at Blake. "Fine. May I call you my girlfriend?"

"Of course, as long as I can call you mine." Blake smiled at Yang and took her hand fingers intertwining. "Lets head back to Beacon now."

"Right."

* * *

><p>The two girls made their way up to the front doors of Beacon. Big and massive doors that showed power, but also their wooden and old style showed a kind and caring environment that let anyone from any walks of life admission.<p>

A rule allowing anyone into the school no matter their background was an amazing statement in days like these, and is the main reason Blake had chosen to come here. Now there weren't many things Blake was thankful for, her hard life had made it that way, but Ozpin's optimism was definitely up there.

For one thing she had always found him distant from his students to respect their privacy and at the same time so caring he was practically their adoptive father. Really, the thin Blake appreciated most was once again his rule. If he had not put that rule in this institution's handbook she wouldn't have had anywhere to run from the White Fang, her friend's would've still been strangers and Yang….Yang wouldn't be standing next to her hand in hand strutting into the school building.

No doubt about it, Ozpin was high up on her list to be thankful for. Blake and her girlfriend made their way into the front lobby, looking around frantically as if it was still their first day. Actually they were more concerned that someone would see them. While neither had a reason to keep their relationship on the down low, they didn't want it to spread like a wildfire either.

Yang trotted up to the wall and peeked around the corner, RWBY and JNPR's dorms only a hall away. Seeing that it was clear, Yang motioned Blake over and they turned into the silent passage. Sneaking the rest of the way, Blake made it to the door and opened it slowly.

Seeing nothing she decided it was best to step inside, Yang following in suit. Footsteps making contact with the floor drowned out the sound of some small laughter from Yang, but Blake switching to her cat ears simultaneously slammed the door shut and they both saw little Red and Princess standing there in shock.

Ruby ended up falling over allowing Weiss to drop on top of the poor girl nearly killing her from suffocation.

"Y-you dolt!" Weiss stood up looking very frustrated, "We were supposed to be the ones surprising them, I had no plans on it happening the other way around!" The heiress put crossed her arms and tapped her foot. Ruby just looked crestfallen, the heiress noticing Ruby's downcast look softened up, "I'm sorry, but what was with that laughter?"

The girl in the hood shifted, "I was so ready for their reactions to be horrified I couldn't wait to see how funny it would be so I….made up the moment in my mind it was sort of funny…." Ruby's voice trailed away; the young girl kicking at the ground lightly.

Finally, Weiss' eyes suddenly widened. They had forgotten of their new-found company. "Oh, h-hey Yang! Hey Blake…."

The faunus just gave her the amber eye death stare shrinking the girls back. "What. Exactly were you trying to do?"

"Just wanted to jump scare you and ask how the night out went." Ruby added.

An audible sigh was heard from the heiress, "Well it WAS suppose to be a surprise, but this dunce here decid-" She cut herself off as her eyes widened. Blake followed her gaze to her and Yang's hands intertwined. Almost screaming a stream of words poured out of Weiss' mouth at a speed they could almost hardly understand. Blake caught a bit, but decided it was best to let her calm down.

Checking Ruby, her gaze was on the same subject except her reaction was silence. Blake mused to herself that when the two get surprised their personalities are completely swapped.

Finally calm Weiss put her words together in a more steady manner and composed herself into her usual demeanor. "What happened here?" She asked, adding a smirk.

Blake was about to speak up, when Yang put her hand up to stop her; flashing her a quick grin to say she would take care of this.

"To put it simply we are going out now." Yang smirked.

The Ice Queen rolled her eyes and scoffed at Yang, "Specifics, please?"

Yang stopped her smirk and nodded, "We headed down to The Shopkeeper's old style fast food. Then, this brave little kitty decided it was time to come out and confess." Blakes eye twitched at the kitty comment, not out of annoyance, but out of embarrassment for Yang using it in front of their friends. "It was a little early to say, and it definitely took me by surprise, although when she first told me I was so unsure of my feelings for her." Yang smirk turned into an honest smile; putting her hand on her hip and leaning onto one leg she continued. "In the time I was lost in my thoughts, I saw the fear in her eyes and the overwhelming emotion beginning to escape her calm style. It hurt to see that and so, I realized, I like Blake as well."

Ruby and Weiss both shared a smile, Ruby more so than Weiss, because the heiress was a little impressed with Yang's vocab; she could tell they had been drinking. Yang spoke up once more.

"Then we headed over to the movies, saw Amazing Spider Man 2, fell asleep halfway through because we were drunk and I kissed her on the first date." Yang started to laugh, as the heiress and Ruby both groaned at Yang for ruining her original statement.

Weiss shook her head, "I don't even know why I ask…"

Even Blake was laughing, probably the hardest she ever had. Blake wasn't so sure if the alcohol was causing it, but this was definite laughter from the faunas. Ruby caught onto this as Yang continued to laugh, and Weiss still agitated, heading to the bathroom. She walked over to Blake and grasped her arm. The faunas looked up in confusion.

Little Red nodded her head over to the door and said, "I wanna talk."

The blonde stopped laughing, "Sis!? Where are you taking her?"

"Just out for a quick chat, we'll be back inside in a sec." Ruby dragged the cat out of the room and stood in front of her with a serious expression.

"_Oh god, here comes mature Ruby again."_

Ruby's face lit up suddenly and she went to hold up Blakes hands. "Thank you."

Blake looked around searching for some sort of ambush and found none. She settled her confused eyes back on Ruby. "I-I'm sorry?"

"Thank you so much for making Yang smile." Rub let go of Blake's hands.

"What do you mean? She is always smiling." The faunas was growing more and more confused.

Ruby nodded, "Yeah, but she never smiles genuinely. I haven't seen that appear on her face for a while, so thank you." Blake, finally understanding, simply nodded.

"Of course."

"I just saw you back there laughing, you truly care for her. That laugh made her smile burn brighter than i've ever seen so thank you, Blake." Ruby headed back inside the dorm.

Blake stood there smiling. "_I just got my girlfriend's sisters complete blessing. This day just keeps getting better." _

* * *

><p><strong>{AN}: Sorry about the wait again, like I said it would be hard to get these out on any other day than the weekend. Hopefully chapters 4-6 shall also be coming out this weekend as well. Be prepared for that! Anyways, leave a review so I know what I need to work on, i'll need that criticism. This is Red, signing off. **


	4. Chapter 4- Small Trouble

**Chapter 4-**

**{A/N}: Hey guys! Glad to get this next chapter out, thank you so much for the followers. I have about 6 followers and 1 favorite. (I know that's not a lot, but I love it so again thank you so much.) Let's get started!**

* * *

><p>The next few days at the school were mostly uneventful. Classes, training, Ozpin's strange lectures in the courtyard. Only the gossip of Blake and Yang had taken hold to the schools interest.<p>

Pyrrha had already told her entire team, this of course allowed Nora to spread some news. That led to more and more people. A big gossip chain had started leaving CRDL last. Everyone who was told, was asked to keep it from them.

Of course this helped the couple immensely, because when the news hit Cardin, he tried to spread it around the school which simply earned him a laugh to his face and a good dose of humiliation.

Even the teachers had caught wind of the news and had rearranged their class seating charts so they could keep Blake and Yang close together. This confused them, but Ozpin stated: "If you are going to date within your team you need to keep a close connection or else friction will occur and THAT will not end well, ever. One of you might end up hurt on the battlefield; lets try to make sure that doesn't happen, well, Ms Belladonna, Ms Xiao Long, thank you for your time."

Ruby on the other hand was glorifying their relationship like it was a land made of cookies. She basically paraded them through the hallways with neon signs that said, "These two are dating! :D" Blake didn't really mind of course, but Yang seemed like she was about to be driven over the edge.

The blonde's eyes had seemed mostly red these past few days and Blake was getting worried on when she might pop, and on who. If she had learned anything from being with Yang, (dating or not), anyone could be a victim. The last ones on the list of course being her and Ruby, but even Ruby could hit a breaking point in Yang.

Trying many different methods of calming her down, Blake eventually gave up. She looked to Weiss for help, but the princess wouldn't touch this issue...ever….knowing full well the brawler was happy to have her as a target. With that Blake, gave in completely.

"_Sucks to be the poor soul who finally sets her off." _ Blake thought, turning the page on her book.

Team RWBY and JNPR were in the cafeteria. Nora and Ren were having an argument about how Ren's "StormFlowers" should have more features to them than just a couple of long knives. Everyone was only partially listening to this because first of all, this was the longest they had ever heard Ren speak at one time. Secondly, Nora made a surprisingly good point a his lack of weapons ability.

Jaune was making jokes with Pyrrha next to Nora and Ren. The jokes were honestly either awful or actually really funny, but Pyrrha laughed at every single one. Most of them were just wondering when he would finally take a hint?

The Ice Queen was giving Ruby a scolding on her studying habits and how she should take them a little more seriously.

Blake was simply reading her book _Ninjas of Love_; which she had covered with a fake book cover so no one questioned her reading style. Yang sat next to her silently eating her breakfast with her eyes closed. No one could tell, but everyone knew her irises were her classic ruby red when she was angry. It seemed like she was finally getting close to a calming point, that obviously, did not last.

Mainly, because a set of heavy steps had made their way to their table and was now standing just behind Yang and Blake. Turning around the cat-faunas saw Cardin, with a smirk on his face. "_Ohhhh this is gonna be good." _Blake thought to herself.

"Hey Teams RWBY and JNPosers. What's going on?" Cardin waved his hand slowly, maintaining his confident attitude. He sat down with no care next to Yang. "So what's going on Blondie? I see you and your girlfriend here are enjoying another day living on this planet." Yang's eye twitched. "If only that didn't last…." His voice trailed off acting as though he was thinking philosophically.

At this point all eyes were trained onto the table. Even Ozpin was watching carefully, but didn't look like he was going to intervene anytime soon.

"What do you want Cardin?" Jaune was the one speaking now.

Cardin nodded and gave an impressed look to Jaune, "Good job standing up to me Jaune, it's nice to see that, but if you don't mind this is between me and the couple."

"You do realize either of them could break all of your bones, right here, right now at any time without a second thought and then go grab a bite to eat; you being their main source of conversation." Jaune grinned at Cardin, while everyone else sort of chuckled.

Cardin's face grew red, but he continued, "Pffft. As if. These two couldn't hurt me if they tried! Honestly, lesbos can't do a thing. They always need a man. Not some quiet, book reading," A bit of metal from a chandelier melted off and had plopped on the ground, Yang's aura was overpowering, "ugly, antisocial, stupid, girl. You know actually maybe she isn't a girl…..Blake has always had that man like style, know what I mean?"

The room was practically hell now. Yang ready to turn into a blazing inferno on Cardin.

Blake looked up from her book, "Look Cardin I think you should leave..._now_." She didn't shrink away from her cold stare and instead made it even more icy than before.

"Whoaaaa. Telling me what to do, huh? Nice. You know Yang you should really learn to control your bit-" He was cut off with a fist to the face.

Yang was like the roaring sun now, her aura had flared up so high, students were keeping their weapons in cooler areas so they didn't melt from the heat. Cardin had flown into the wall and smashed it to bits. An outline of his body was implanted there.

Everyone was still watching, not moving with calm eyes. Ozpin sipped his coffee. (Doesn't he have to intervene!?)

"CARDIN WINCHESTER! I HOPE YOU THOUGHT YOU MADE THE RIGHT DECISION BECAUSE I'M ABOUT TO BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY!" Yang roared, her aura soared to extreme intensities, her eyes no longer the light ruby red, but now a deep blood red, screaming ready to kill.

Cardin propped himself up, tripping and falling back down several times before he got back up. When he did the blonde was already there. She sent a barrage of punches to his rib cage and uppercutted with her right arm. Bringing her left arm back she sent a left hook to his face.

Anticipating the attack he ducked under the left hook, and the proceeded to try and slam one into her abdomen, unfortunately, for him, he had ducked straight down as she had raised her knee up to his face. Making contact with her knee cap, a crack echoed through the cafeteria as his nose broke. He screamed in half agony and half of pleading mercy. She wasn't done. Grabbing his arm she spun and flipped him over, slamming him into the table breaking his few remaining ribs.

Yang stopped and waited for him to get up. Blake prayed that he remained smart and would stay down, but at the same time wanted to see him get thrashed some more. Cardin, not backing down, stood up and tried to get Yang once again. This time she used a move she had done on one of the twins in Junior's club.

Dodging his forward punch she did a light backhand to his face. She dropped her left arm back down and deployed Ember Celica. She fired allowing the recoil to launch her elbow into his gut. "Oomph" was all that escaped his mouth from the contact. She followed it up by grabbing one of his arms he had thrown out in front of him from the force of the hit. She pulled on the arm spinning him around the front of her to the back and stopping just before she made it all the way around.

He tripped a little making him almost exactly where he was, Yang hand propelled herself off the ground and roundhouse kicked him on the left side of his head. She spun back around and stopped back to where she was standing. Simultaneously, the kick had spun Cardin in mid air and landed him on the ground, knocking out a few teeth leaving him unconscious on the broken table.

The blonde brawler strutted back to her table, her eyes slipping back into the calm lilacs. She sat back down next to Blake and continued eating their meal. The rest of the cafeteria went back to their normal business not one of them surprised since all of them had been expecting something like this from Yang.

Ozpin sipped his coffee as he sent a message to the paramedics. He walked over to Yang, she looked up at him realizing he had been there the whole time and a sudden pain of fear hit her.

"Ms Long, next time you get into a fight with another student, please refrain from injuring them too hard. I do need them for field combat you know." The fear in her eyes left and she quickly nodded at the headmaster. He smiled and continued his stride over to where Cardin lay.

Blake closed her book, "Yang I love you so much."

"Why is that kitten?"

"You just sent one of the most racist, and hateful people i've ever had the displeasure of meeting to the hospital with all of his ribs broken, a broken nose, jaw, and a possible concussion with a skull fracture." Blake smiled.

Yang wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, "Anything for you, kitty."

Ren spoke up again since his argument with Nora, "You are a frightening couple."

"You know what else could be frightening?" Nora chimed in happily; Ren raised an eyebrow, "Your weapons!"

Ren groaned and started to lecture Nora why he didn't need all those extra features...again. Everyone chuckled at their petty argument and went back to their business.

Pyrrha dragged Jaune out of the cafeteria to get some more training in. On their way out Nora winked at Pyrrha and mouthed 'Go get him!' The rest of the group gave her the same acknowledgement, even Weiss. The spartan girl really did need the help getting that poor boy to realize her feelings for him, but no one was going to involve themselves. This was their own problem.

Weiss was the next to leave mentioning something about needing to speak with her family in Atlas.

Yang nodded with smile, "I guess we'll Schnee you later!"

Everyone at the table groaned including Blake. Blake loved Yang, puns and all, but even she had to draw a boundary once in a while. She let go of the blonde's hand and used her second to hold her book up properly.

Yang, looking hurt said, "Blakey! Why did you let gooooooo!?" She made a pouty face at the faunas and leaned towards her.

The raven haired girl wouldn't let her will be broken, though. "No."

"But whyyyyy!?" Yang kept trying to make a grab for Blakes hand to no avail.

"No affection for the rest of the day because of that pun," Blake smirked at the blonde, "Looks like you'll just have to Yang on tight!"

The blonde beauty's eyes lit up and a huge grin hit her face, "Oh ill Yang on alright! You just made a pun i'm so proud of you!" She grabbed Blake and crushed her in one of her most powerful hugs.

Weiss had already left leaving Nora, Ren and Ruby to cry over the crappy puns that were being thrown from the couple. Instead of enduring it they all left the cafeteria as well. Blake and Yang were the only ones left at the table.

"Yang we should probably go now." Blake held out her hand for Yang to grab.

"Didn't you say no affection for the rest of the day?" Yang asked.

Blake nodded, "Yeah, although I can't stay mad at you. Nor can I resist you."

Yang smiled and held herself back from making a comment on how irresistible she was in paranoia that Blake would again deny her any attention. Keeping to herself she took Blakes hand and the couple made their way into the halls.

"Hey Blake!" A voice called out to them.

Making a revolution, the couple saw a monkey tailed faunas making his way towards them, with his white button up polo flowing freely as ever. Trailing nearby was the popular and blue haired devil from Mistral, Neptune.

Yang liked both of them, but she had a slight problem with Sun. It was no secret that after the dock incident he had an eye out for Blake.

Blake took the initiative to speak. "Hello Sun."

Blake nudged Yang in the side with her elbow. Yang snarled with her back to Sun, "Hey Sun! What's up?" The blonde said, wearing a mask over her annoyance.

"Nothing, really I just came here to ask Blake if….she would….." Sun trailed off his eyes lowered somewhere else.

Following his gaze the couple saw he had taken recognition of their intertwined hands. Blake flinched at the awkwardness that was beginning to grow. She looked to Yang for help, but the blond was completely ignoring the entire situation like it was that one jerk hitting on her at the bar.

She also checked Neptune, but he just raised his eyebrows. Blake got the message. Apparently this situation was under her responsibility.

"So...what'd you want to ask me?" Blake kept her cool attitude and displayed a natural…."Blake" face.

Sun shook his head a little, "O-oh i just, um...so you two are dating now?" Sun scratched the back of his head; his tail was lowering down losing it's previous energy.

"Yes, we are."

"Ok, cool. I just wanted to see if the rumors were true," He put on some fake confidence with a grin, "Well, I gotta go. Me and Neptune were headed off to meet up with Scarlet and Sage."

Blake nodded, "It was good to see you, Sun." Neptune and the monkey-faunas began to walk off, "Ah, I forgot to thank you for the help at the docks!" Sun kept walking and waved his hand behind him as if it was no problem.

"Well….that…..was awkward." Yang said.

"Awkward yeah…." Blake bit her lip then turned to her girlfriend with a scowl, "You left me alone there."

Yang grinned awkwardly and released a 'Sorry' chuckle that was very similar to the on she had given to Professor Port the other day. "That situation was more of you job to take care of anyways." Automatically Yang face palmed herself. _Good job, Yang. Grrrrreaaaaaaat choice of words._

"Excuuse me?" Blake dropped Yang's hand. "You're sleeping alone tonight."

Yang opened her mouth to object and immediately shut it. She grumbled a low sorry and stalked closely behind the faunas.

The brawler followed Blake blindly unsure of where they were going. She seriously hoped Blake was joking around and they would turn the corner to find some beautiful laid out dinner. Yet, this was not in Blakes intentions, instead they ended up in what Yang recognized to be their dorm hallways.

Blake walked into their room and laid on her bed; picking up the closest book and started to read. Yang took one step towards the bed too and Blake raised her hand to stop her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting in the bed with you."

Blake shook her head, "Nope. You're up there." She gestured to the book stacked bed above her.

"I-b-but I, Blaaaaaake!"

"You're up there. No questions asked."

Yang dropped her head and climbed onto her bunk. She spoke up to Blake loud enough for the faunas to hear, since she had covered her mouth slamming her face into the pillow, "I'm going to bed early."

After a bit of silence, "Yang, it's 3:47."

"I don't care, good afternoon….I love you."

"Love you too." Yang smiled and relaxed to the sweet words from Blake.

"You still gonna be mad at me tomorrow?" Yang asked.

"Of course not. Also, don't expect to actually sleep through the rest of the day." Blake waited for a reaction. Nothing came until a deep snore escaped from the bed above. Maybe she could sleep through the rest of the day.

_That girl….I love you so much Yang._

* * *

><p><strong>{AN}: Hey….yes it has been a while, sorry. I lied about chapters 5-10 I know, I know and i'm sincerely sorry. I got this one out though didn't I!? :D I'm going to be slow on the next chapters. I have a new plan for them. I'm going to make 5-10 then post one per day. As I post these i'll make chapters 11-15 then 16-20 and so on. This will make it easier for me. So expect the next to chapter to take a while, sorry! Lastly, write a review on what you think should be improved. Thank you for all the follows and favorites! This is Red, taking a nap. :)**


	5. Chapter 5- Big Trouble

**Chapter 5-**

**{A/N}: Hello, everyone! I am back. I've gotten the chapters ready. I have a question at the end for you, it isn't fun or anything; it's serious. Honestly I just feel shaky about this plot, it is my first fanfic so I guess this is normal. Wish it wasn't; anyways, lets get on with it!**

A week had passed since the Cardin incident. Honestly, it felt like a few hours. Yang didn't get in trouble for knocking the boy out….or really a more correct phrase would be she 'rekt' him. Ozpin was very lenient, and almost got away with not giving Yang any form of punishment, but Glynda had other plans; Glynda was a caring person behind her 'follow the rules act' everyone knew that, luckily for Yang that is how Glynda was feeling at the time. The worst of Yang's punishment was the breaking of her pride. Her teammates had to watch her suffer as she had to visit Cardin everyday with a bundle of roses, and a half a sheet of paper with a written apology. Looping back, it only felt like a few hours, (for everyone almost [you know who]) but the time was starting to increase. Every day the time went up a few minutes, and Cardin's time in the hospital wing was getting out of hand. Some were starting to suspect him of fabricating his injuries, even if they were from Yang.

It was no secret he had a loathing for the blonde, which was only downcast by his fear of her. Yang, as boisterous as ever, kept up her appearance, but her friends noticed her hair was starting to flicker like a flame with each passing day. Even her eyes started to spill a blood red into the normally calm amethysts. Ruby was beginning to make hints to Ozpin and Glynda that it was getting to be too much for the blonde. Mrs Schnee was even getting worried, mostly because some of her priceless knifes had gone missing around Thursday, and she was sure the cooks at the school had no interest in them, much less knowledge of them. The time frame of Yang's punishment was suppose to end Sunday, which sadly was still one more terrorizing day away.

Most were appalled at Yang's will to have remained so calm for this long, but some had worked out Blakes obvious involvement in her calm demeanor. The blonde brawlers girlfriend had kept the girl from bursting this long, but it started to seem she wouldn't make it.

Finally, the second to last trip to Cardin rolled around. Yang was sitting at her assigned seat in Port's class finishing up her apology note. This time leaving a hardly noticeable cryptic message for the Cardinal of Winchester. She really hoped he saw it, also hoping he doesn't incase he goes to tell the good ole' Wizard of Oz and his 'GoodWitch'. She chuckled silently at her comparisons. Packing her bags, she grabbed the bundle of roses and her apology letter, she travelled out of the classroom and made it halfway down the hallway before she was greeted with a sight she had been needing for hours. The one class of the day she and Blake didn't share, and today they had that class for the entire schedule. Today, Blake had promised to wear Yang's clothes after class for her, and there, right in front of her was the raven haired girl. Yang's short shorts and brown belt latching around acting has a skirt, under the belt was a white asymmetrical back skirt covering the shorts as well. Above Blake sported a golden crop top covered with a brown vest to match the belt, she of course didn't wear Ember Celica, but did still have a pair of Yang's fingerless black gloves; below the belt she had Yang's knee high brown combat boots along with the non matching golden socks.

The blonde stood staring, her mouth forming an 'o' shape, she shut her mouth immediately noticing she was starting to drool slightly.

"S-so do you th-t-think you can survive without t-taking him out today?" Blake stuttered, her arms were crossed and she wasn't making eye contact with Yang, a slight rosy blush plastered to her face.

Yang nodded, "When am I not?" Yang gave Blake a smirk and took her girlfriends hand. "You look beautiful, you know."

Blake blushed deeper, "M-maybe I do, but it doesn't change the fact it's weird and this outfit is definitely not me." Blake stated this deadpanned, despite her obvious flush.

Yang chuckled and took a look at the top of Blakes head. She was still wearing her black bow over her ears. "Blake...when are you going to ever take that off?" Blakes girlfriend asked, her laugh fading into a frown.

"When I feel accepted by more than just people I'm close too."

Sighing, "Blake that may never happen, maybe one day after we are all gone the world will be like that, but you can't possibly know that one day you will be able to take that bow off without feeling judged."

"I know Yang, but unless my mind is changed, I'm afraid my decision with the bow is absolute."

Yang nodded solemnly.

"Hey, Yang?"

"Hm?"

"Next time you are wearing my outfit." Blake narrowed her eyes and backed away slowly in a playful threat.

Yang laughed, "Talk about outfits that don't fit. Now THATS one that doesn't match."

The faunas gave her best deadpanned amber eyed death stare, but couldn't hold it back and began laughing as well. "Yeah you're right! That would be ridiculous. Get on to Cardin now, dear, I'm sure he is dying to see you!"

"Yeah well I hope he is doing one of those things." Yang gave Blake a quick kiss and turned waving. Roses and letter in hand she kept telling herself just today and tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Stepping carefully into the Cardin's room she took a deep breath and stepped inside. Cardin was standing, making a glass of water.<p>

"Hey Card-" _Wait! STANDING!?_

Cardin turned to see Yang, the roses were starting to turn black from her radiating aura. He choked on the water a bit before slamming the glass back down and taking a turn for his bed.

Yang blocked him before he made it to his bed. "Listen Cardin, buddy," she said 'buddy' so sharply, almost as if she was about to commit murder, Cardin started to piss himself, "I see you are better! That's great!" Yang grabbed her scroll and took a video of Cardin walking about, "Look at this Glynda! Ozpin! Isn't a miracle!? He healed overnight! He couldn't have been faking, oh no, that isn't Cardin _at all_." She growled the last words and stopped recording, she attached Glynda and Ozpin to the file and sent it.

"P-pl-please don't kill me!" Cardin at this point started to cry.

Yang was about to crush his face when she turned off her aura. Cardin looked relieved and cast a confused glance to Yang, worrying she was bluffing him.

"Listen Cardin, you were lucky I was in a good mood before I came here and I mean REALLY good mood. So, i'll cut you some slack, after all I can't change someone like you." Yang stated coldly; Cardin flinched at the words, being a harsh enough tone even for him.

Yang's scroll rang with a message from the office, it simply stated today was her last day seeing Cardin, and they thanked her for not pummeling him. Slightly confused on how they knew she hadn't beat him to a pulp, she took notice of a camera near the door and just nodded towards it with a blank expression. She stepped over Cardin's sniveling form at strutted out the door, still absolutely fuming.

She got into the lobby of the wing; suddenly, Pyrrha, Jaune, Ruby, Weiss, Ren, Nora, and Sun burst into the room carrying a form on a stretcher. When they saw Yang all of them froze. Each giving her a look like they were the sheep to a dragon.

Already fuming she really didn't want trouble, but a creeping feeling made it's way into the pit of her stomach. "What?" Yang asked half annoyed, half worried.

Ruby stepped up, "Y-yang, Blake…..she's been hurt, badly."

Yang's brain suddenly clicked and she rushed to the stretcher they were bringing in. On it lay Blake. Her head was cut open bleeding, she was about to ask what happened when she noticed that BLake was still wearing her boots...and one of the heels was broken off. "Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god!" Yang began to hyperventilate, her eyes focusing and defocusing on the scene, her whole body began to shake and sweat, her aura blasted on and off, when it was on an extreme amount of heat was released. Everyone was yelling at her trying to calm her, Weiss was combating her heat with her own aura to keep the room a steady temperature. Eventually Yang fell over passed out. The last thing she saw, was Blakes bloody face against the stretcher.

* * *

><p>Yang woke up and took in her surroundings, unsure of where she was. She took note of a hospital.<p>

_Yeah….Cardin, Blake was hurt, and I passed out. NO WAIT! BLAKE!_

She shot up from the bed to look for her partner, to her left Blake rested. Crying, Yang took Blakes hand in hers.

"Please be ok, please, please, please! Be ok!" Yang pleaded silently, tears streamed down her face, her breathing becoming off. Before she could have another breakdown she took a deep breath and looked at the heart monitor next Blake, noting that it was still beeping without a hitch. Taking this in, she rationalized her mind and grasped Blakes hand tighter.

The door to the room slid open with Ozpin, Weiss, and Ruby strolling in. Ruby looked at Yang with sorrow filled eyes.

"You ok, Yang?"

"..."

"Ms Xiao Long, I must talk to you about your girlfriend's injury."

Yang's head shot up, eyes blazing with concern and possibly a hint of resentment.

"Basically, she was taking a walk with your friends, if you noticed her heel broke on the stairs just at the entrance gate and she fell. While no bones were broken and she is not in any form of life threatening condition, her brain suffered most of the damage and we aren't sure what you might get when she wakes up."

Yang stared unwaveringly at the Headmaster taking in all of his words, "Example?"

Ozpin blinked a couple of time before realizing what she meant, "Honestly, she could be in a coma for starters, she could revert to another personality or create one, some form of mental disease. We really aren't sure, she could even have-" His words were cut short from Blake stirring.

Blake opened her eyes and let out a small groan, "Hm? What, why?"

"Blake it's Yang!"

The raven haired girl stared at her blankly, "O-ok?" She said slightly amused, she turned to Professor Ozpin, "Sir? Did I get hurt during the initiation? Or-" Noticing Ozpin, Ruby, and Weiss' expression she gathered something was majorly wrong. Looking over to the blonde she seemed to be on the verge of tears. "Um are you ok? And could you let go of my hand please?" Yang let go of her hand, shaking, and started to cry.

"Out of all the things! Why? Why did she have to get amnesia!?"

Blake didn't understand the situation, but the mist was starting to clear.

_Amnesia? Does that mean I know these people? I am in a hospital, must've had an accident. After all, they do look upset._

"Professor Ozpin. If I have amnesia, how much of my memory did I lose?"

The headmaster sighed and took of his spectacles to clean them, "I do believe about three months."

Blakes mouth dropped open in shock, "A-are these my teammates?" She saw Weiss and Ruby nod slowly.

Yang stood crying harder than ever, tears streaming down her face like a waterfall and sprinted out of the room. Blake was left in confusion, the two other girls who she remembered as Weiss and Ruby seemed upset, but what was up with….what was it? Yang, she remembered. Blakes concentration was broken as Ozpin began to leave the room as well.

"Mrs Belladonna, I suggest you have your teammates tell you what's happened and the three months you are now missing. Before you ask, it is possible to get your memories back, but it'll have to be a strong trigger. Something your forgotten self would have cherished." With a nod he left the room leaving the three in silence.

"So, Blake….you want to know more about what you've missed?"

The faunas nodded. "A lot of things honestly."

RW nodded, Weiss piped up, "Where do you want to start?"

"My partner, who is it?"

"The girl who ran out of here."

"Yang?"

"Yes that's correct. How far do you remember into the initiation?"

"I'm not sure, i'm trying to collect those memories." Blake thought hard for a moment and some things came back to her. "Oh that's right! I paired up with Yang, we got, as she said 'A cute little pony' piece. Um….We all got together, Yang said something about the gang being there and us dying. Ruby, that would be you, correct?" Ruby nodded, "Yeah, Weiss?" The heiress nodded, "Ok yeah, Weiss saved you, we ran off, Ruby looked like the leader, Yang looked proud of Ruby. Hm….there was a Nevermore...a Deathstalker, the other four took the Deathstalker and we took the Nevermore." Blake grabbed her head, as extreme pain pierced her skull. A few images flashed back again. "Then we all got into a team together. RWBY."

Weiss and Ruby nodded, "That's all correct." Ruby stated.

"How about we tell you what happened now that we have somewhere to start, but, ah give me and Ruby a second I need to clarify something with her." Weiss grabbed Ruby by the arm and walked her over a few feet from Blakes bed. She began to talk in a low whisper and stopped, remembering the cat ears and instead pulled Ruby outside to talk.

Ruby blinked at Weiss, "What's wrong?"

"Ruby…..it's Yang. How do we explain that to her?" Now understanding Ruby began to stutter trying to think of a way of breaking that to Blake.

"W-well…"

"Not only that, but we can't avoid it!"

"Why?"

"Ruby weren't you paying attention? She is still wearing Yang's clothes, the second she does a double take she will get suspicious, it's still Blake she will put two and two together."

Ruby nodded slowly, "Riiiight….I don't think there is much we can do than other than tell her."

"Yeah, she is a pretty understanding person, also maybe Yang would be the thing Blake would need to get her memories back!"

The two turned back to the door, Weiss took a deep breath, "You ready?"

The caped girl gave a determined nod and stepped inside with her partner, ready for however awkward this may get.

* * *

><p><strong>{AN}: Sorry, I know it wasn't the best place to end, but more shall be coming. I want to state quickly before my questions that i don't own RWBY considering I have to say that at some point, also I have an end to this, but I'm not sure how to play it out (and it won't be as long as originally planned.) Anyways, I needed to ask with all honesty what I should do with this story. I feel like I could have done better, and i'm not restarting it, but I don't want to drop it unless you guys say you want me too, if you say nothing at all I WON'T drop it. So what do you think? **


	6. Chapter 6- Recollection

**Chapter 6-**

**{A/N}: Hey guys! Thanks for all the support from the last chapter, I'm here and ready to continue this story. I'd also like to point out that towards the end of this chapter I got tired, I proofread, but just in case leave a review if you see and error or even an inconsistency with the story. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ruby and Weiss had finished their explanation to Blake, they now awaited the faunas' response. An awkward silence was laying over the hospital room, the last thing the pair had explained to her was an extremely complicated subject, the subject of her and Yang.<p>

"Wait….so I was dating Yang?"

The pair nodded.

"So that's why she was so upset…"

"We think she thinks she has lost her love forever."

Blake blushed slightly at the mention of her being someones 'love'. "Really, I would be glad to help cheer her up, but I'm afraid her paranoia is true, I don't feel anything towards her. I will promise one thing, i'll try to get my memories back, but I need you to understand that there will be conflict before my three extra month side comes back."

Ruby looked a little defeated, but Weiss simply nodded. "We understand what you mean Blake, well I do," Casting a glance at Ruby's depressed face, "Although I think I already have the solution to your amnesiac brain." Blake looked up in curiosity and Ruby immediately came back to life. "Simply, Ozpin, stated that you need something your previous mind was attracted too. And it cannot be just anything, something powerful to grip you imprisoned memories by the arm and drag them out of the dark. Do you know what I'm getting at?" Blake looked confused and then her eyes widened.

"Yang."

"Exactly; if you were, to say, kiss her? It might bring back those locked in memories. I am aware, though, that for this to be successful you'll need to fall for her again. Sorry I know this is a little weird for you to hear at the moment." She gave Blake an apologetic smile.

"No, it's fine. I will admit she was cute, and falling for her again will only prove that we were meant for each other won't it?"

Weiss grinned widely at those words. "Weiss, you are smiling…..it's kind of weirding me out…." Weiss hit Ruby on the arm and grumbled something about her being allowed to have joy sometimes. The caped girl pouted and rubbed her arm, Blake just watched on with amusement.

_If these were the people I spent my last three months with I don't think I'd mind getting my memories back at all. They seem to care a lot….well I think it's nigh time I go find Yang. I doubt she'll be too thrilled to see me, much less know her friends told me about us. Let's see if this girl can win my heart again, shall we? _Blake propped herself out of the hospital mattress and took a look at her clothes. _Wow….Yang was wearing almost the same exact thing earlier, pretty sure absolutely no amount of begging, dealing or anything really could have made me wear this. Guess what, Yang? You just earned yourself some points, anyone who could have convinced me to wear this I must seriously have loved._

Blake noticed her clothes were in a heap on a tray with her food. She grabbed the bundle and kicked Ruby and Weiss out of the room. She slipped into her normal attire and placed Yang's boots carefully on top. Outside of the room, now into the ward, RW had left the scene. She assumed they had headed back to their dorm. Shuddering at the image of what their dorm might look like. Before leaving the hospital wing she grabbed one of the Beacon maps placed by the entrance. Yang's stuff under her arms, and the map sprawled out on the ground she looked it over. Blake became automatically frustrated with her memory loss, her lack of knowledge on Yang was making it hard to pinpoint what area the blonde may have landed herself in. Blake snapped her eyes shut and took what she knew so far. The brawler carried herself with pride, she was rash based on what she had been told, known to get into fights a slacker in school. All in all an exact opposite of Blake, as if someone had copied the faunas and pressed the mirror switch when they were made. Any educational areas were immediately scrubbed off her list, next to go was the dorm area, after all to avoid Blake the last place to go is where they lived. The gym was a likely area, she could be taking out some dummies, but Yang wasn't angry she was genuinely upset. Blake also took out anywhere a mass group of people would be congregating at this hour, as well as anywhere only staff was permitted. When she was done, practically everywhere was marked off. She had to be here, though, what had Blake missed? Taking an extra minute she realized her mistake, upset yes, but over what? Packing up the map she sped down the hallway taking a few turns. Slowing she came to a halt at a pair of elegant doors with small sections framed with gold, a sign above. The Library, Yang was upset, yes, but over losing her Blake. She would go somewhere Blake would have gone, and Blake knew herself, the Library was the perfect place.

Inside there appeared to be absolutely no one, that upped the chances of Yang being here, she was tough. Definitely not the type to cry in front of others; she took her steps lightly looking all around her for a sight of the blonde. The librarian locked eyes with her and gave a small smile and nodded her head to a smaller area of the library. Blake nodded back as thanks and headed over to that area. She found Yang sprawled in the corner shaking from her tears, the blonde took notice of her presence. Yang pushed herself up with wide eyes, they were full of fear, tears and colored red from the crying.

"What are you doing here?" Blake strained herself to hear the girls question as it came out extremely quiet. She swaggered over to Yang and sat next to her leaning back against the wall.

"Our team explained what I had forgotten from the past three months and they explained _everything_." Yang shot up ready to start crying once more.

"Look," Yang's voice cracked, "I know what they told you, but please, please, please don't tell me you don't love me anymore I don't know if I could take it. I just…..I don't dislike you, understand I love everything about you Blake memories gone and all, but I miss the one I lost so much I don't think I can talk to you…..it would hurt to much." Yang mumbled the last part and buried her face into her knees.

"How?"

Yang looked up confusion filling her eyes. "Huh?"

"How did we fall in love? They told me we were dating and where we went, but I didn't get that many details. Tell me, please."

"W-well, I'm not sure when you started liking me but-"

"Wait, excuse me? When I started liking you?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"The way you said that sounded like I liked you first."

"You did, you asked me out and confessed to me at the very start of out 'girls night out'."

Blake was surprised to hear this. It's odd to hear that she initiated the first contact, and confession too? That didn't sound like her at all.

"I know that you are thinking that doesn't sound like you, but understand that entire week was a weird phenomena of you out of character." Yang chuckled a bit. "First you asked for a girls night out, saying it would be just the two of us when I asked about Weiss and Ruby." Yang smiled off into the distance as she remembered it. "It feels like it was so long ago, when it was only about a month." Yang looked at Blake with her smile still to her face, but eyes filled with tears and sorrow. "Honestly, tomorrow was our one month anniversary." Blakes heart sank, and her mouth opened a little, she wanted to comfort Yang, but couldn't find the words so instead remained silent. "On our night out you took me to an old style restaurant, I had been there before and loved it so I was excited. Little did I know what was about to happen, I ordered a strawberry sunrise and you got a beer with some tea, again, but why though?" Blake gave her a smirk, knowing that would be exactly what she would have gotten. "Getting drunk was out of the question though, yet we didn't really fulfill that promise, wait i'm getting ahead of myself...before our food had even arrived, you said that you had something to tell me. I thought you were gonna tell me Weiss and Ruby had kissed, but nope! Instead I heard 'I like you.' I was confused at first so I had you tell me again, this time 'Yang Xiao Long, I'm in love with you'." She glanced at Blake who was taking in every word with curiosity with her faunas ears twitching at every new piece of information. "You freaked out at first, cause I was pretty shocked at the moment and I didn't know what I should respond with. I had to think about it, did I like you? If so, what should I say? Stuff like that, you know? Anyways, I eventually decided that I loved you too, but you didn't make it easy, you were so close to crying I had to answer pretty quickly. So after that we ate, went to a movie and had our first kiss." Yang grinned at the memory.

"First kiss on the first date? When it wasn't even planned as a date?"

Yang nodded.

"Wow I really was out of character," Blake laughed and so did Yang.

Blake calmed herself down and looked at the still chuckling Yang, she took everything about her in. Her laugh, voice, look, body, and…..and Blakes heart started to beat rapidly. Was it really meant to be? Blake was still confused about the feelings and decided to wait a while longer before making any play on getting her memories back.

"Uh….you're starin at me sort of weird." Blake snapped back to reality, the blonde was giving her the 'You ok?' stare.

"Sorry, I got lost in thought. Was there anything else? That we did?"

Yang pondered a moment, "There were a lot of puns….um…..I beat up Cardin for you….we had a couple of normal dates and…...that's about it."

Blake hummed in response. "Thank you, Yang. I am a little confused about all of this, but I hope your Blake comes back. Although, getting her back might be a little tough so prepare for a rollercoaster." Blake winked at Yang, she immediately blushed after realizing what she did, "I'll see you at the dorm." The faunas was able to stammer out an she stormed out of the room.

Yang sat, a little stunned at Blakes antics, eventually a smile played at her lips, "Something tells me it won't be too long of a rollercoaster."

* * *

><p>The ex-couples talk in the library had helped Yang's attitude immensely, but the confidence and casualness had not followed from their conversation. Instead, an eerie silence had fallen over the two as if they had been in a fight, for the other two members of RWBY it had turned into a very awkward situation as they tried to patch things up. Every failure caused Ruby to feel more and more defeated, while Weiss got frustrated. Blake had yet to make any sort of hint of recovery from her amnesia nor had she tried to get her memories back. All of them knew she wanted to, but they were worried she wasn't trying.<p>

Today, RW had had enough of trying to fix up Yang and Blakes relationship and felt utterly exhausted. They decided it would be best to turn to Team JNPR for help. Although they weren't very keen on getting Jaune and Nora involved, Nora was no question, but their reason against Jaune was simply because he was clueless. Three months with Pyrrha and he hadn't even noticed something was wrong let alone the problem.

Yet, they were too tired and too frustrated to really care about the quality of their allies. All they really needed was some help.

Ren was the one talking, "Our assistance would help I agree, but it won't help Blake get her memories back which is our primary objective right?"

"Yeah, it is but" A stomach growl sounded, "Ruby! Ugh, now I see why you eat so much...anyways, yea, but fixing her memories is complicated. Ozpin said if we were to get something her old self was attracted to and presented that to her we might be able to bring the old Blake back, but it can't just be anything, nor can what we try to trigger her memories be small. Ruby and I were thinking it'd be best if we got Yang and Blake to kiss, then just maybe she would get her memories back. Except….."

"Except there is tension between them, I see now. Well, there is also another problem. I'm afraid just kissing won't do the trick, we need it to be stronger, like if we were to get them to first be both on good terms, be head over heels with each other and to go on a very well made date. That seems easy enough, but I'm pretty sure everyone else realizes these will be hard to obtain goals." Ren finished going back to his quiet nature and scanning everyone over.

Pyrrha scooted closer to the group, "Tomorrow. We will start tomorrow. Everyone alright with that? No objections?" No one said anything, "Alright! Let's do this!"

Ruby shot up, "Yeah! Let's start….ummm….operation Bumblebee_v2!"

"I get the Bumblebee, why version two though?" Weiss asked.

"Oh oh pick me!" Nora was raising her hand high up, Weiss sighed and pointed at Nora, "It's because they already got together once and so now getting them together a second time is try number two! Except V2 sounds cooler. Am I right, Ruby!?"

Ruby flashed up next to Nora in a flurry of rose petals and high fived the girl, "Yeah!"

Jaune in leader mode, "I think it's time we slept. If we want this to go over well, I suggest we get some rest." The rest agreed, Ruby and Weiss bid Team JNPR a good night and crossed the hall to their dorm.

"Where have you guys been?" Yang asked, rushing up to the door with a serious big sister mode aura to her.

Weiss replied, "Keeping an eye on Ruby as she talked to Professor Port about her grades, they aren't doing so well and I don't want this team to lose what status it has!"

Yang bought the lie and relaxed. She sprang up to her bed completely avoiding any and all contact with Blake. Weiss narrowed her eyes at the two, sighing she laid down in her own bed. "Ruby check your bed again, I don't want to die in my sleep because of a bed, thank you." Ruby nodded and jumped up to her bed reinforcing the ropes.

"All clear!" Ruby cheerily answered.

"Remind me again, what happened that we got these bunk beds?" Blake asked.

"The Banzai Incident." The other three answered simultaneously.

The coordination of their reply shocked Blake and she looked at her teammates expecting them to turn into robots or mindless zombies, "Compared to some other things in my life, that had to be the most horrifying. It was too well timed, did you guys practice this or something?" Weiss gave a look to Ruby not to answer leaving Yang.

Yang's audible voice was heard from above Blake, "No, but we remember it well." She said coldly. Blake could almost hear Yang flinch at her poor choice of words and the tone, but Blake didn't care she was too angry at that point.

"I'm sorry that I don't remember _Yang_, but I just so happened to fall down some stairs and lose three months of my memory! Or did you get amnesia too!?" Blake threw the words like a dagger.

Yang dropped down from her bed and looked at Blake with a stone cold expression, "Yeah, I remember, but maybe I did get amnesia because I'm forgetting who you are."

Blake growled and stood up from her bed, "OR MAYBE YOU DIDN'T CARE ABOUT ME AS MUCH AS YOU THOUGHT!" The faunas bit her tongue too late, her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach as she watched tears start to fall from Yang's face.

"I see." Yang kept her dark expression as she cried, "That's what it's become."

"No Yang wait I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" She was too late, the brawler had already sprinted out of the room. "Why does she have to run every time!? Just like me! Ugh, I miss when she was taking out Cardin in the cafeteria…" Ruby fell out of her bed, Blake looked over to see the two gawking. "What?"

"Blake, you remember the Cardin incident!?" Blake blinked and stumbled backwards a bit.

_I'm remembering! Oh, please don't tell me fighting with Yang is what I need to do? No it can't be, love is a much more powerful emotion than anger._ Blake looked up at Ruby and Weiss a goofy smile on her face. "Looks like you were right about Yang, maybe I didn't get these back the way we had planned, but it sure as heck works!"

Ruby got up and grabbed Blake by the shoulders, "Go and get her now! Fix this!"

Without a word Blake ran after Yang, knowing exactly where she would be this time.

_I'm coming for you Yang Xiao Long! Don't think you can avoid me any longer, especially not going to bed at 3:47!_ _There is something else! Yang, I think you did it._ Blakes heart began to beat rapidly, her face began to flush. _I may be getting some memories back of us dating, but I'll be damned if it's not because I'm falling for her a second time._ Blake ran and ran and ran. She burst through the doors to the roof balcony.

Staring out at the stars stood the blonde brawler. She turned hearing the doors and before her stood Blake, breathing heavily with her face flushed. "Blake, please, leave me alone."

"No."

"I don't want us to be pushed further away, please go."

"No, Yang. I don't want that either, but what you are telling me to do is pushing me away." Blake walks up to the edge of the balcony next to Yang, "I didn't mean what I said back there, I just am confused about this whole situation." Blake grasped her head as a headache started, her vision blurred and images of the first month she was here started to pour into her mind. She began to hyperventilate and was having trouble standing.

"Blake? Blake!?" Yang was trying to get the faunas' attention, but she wasn't responding; Blake fell over, before she could hit the ground Yang caught her, "Blake!? Blakey!? Please, please don't leave me again! Please…" Yang hugged her close.

"Yang…" Came a weak reply from Blake.

Yang pulled back to see Blake weakly staring up at her, "Blake! Are you ok? What happened?"

"I'm remembering….I remember up until a little bit after out food fight with JNPR. About a month and half is all I got, it's a little exhausting."

Yang smiled widely, "You're remembering?" Blake nodded slowly.

"Yang."

"What is it Blakey?"

"Carry me to the room, please?"

"Of course. Anything for my kitten." Yan pulled up the faunas who wrapped her arms around the brawler's neck, mumbling about not letting go. The blonde smiled to herself. _I'm getting my kitty back….I wonder what more it'll take to get the rest of her memories? Well, who knows…_Yang placed Blake on her bed, she looked over to see the other two sleeping, smiling she kissed Blake on the forehead and began to climb up to her bunk, she then felt a hand grab her leg.

"Sleep with me Yang?"

Yang's heart lept, "Yes!" She got down and crawled in the bed with Blake holding her tight. She had gotten Blake a second time, they started all over again and she had gotten her Blakey, there is no way you could tell Yang that it wasn't meant to be now.

"Goodnight Yang…" Blake whispered before finally drifting off."

"Goodnight kitten." _I love you._ Yang closed her eyes and awaited the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>{AN}: Well that's the end of this chapter, I can type better feels, but I feel like my story isn't really gonna go down path so I mellowed out any sad parts to basically laughable quarrels, if you did cry, I'm sorry. Lol, anyways, we will see what happens in the next chapter and if Blake gets the rest of her memory back. Extra info is that someone asked me if I have any other story ideas, I do, but if I start writing multiple stories at once, this ones production will slow down immensely, so i'm trying to be careful about that. Hope you enjoyed, i'm tired, Red is signing off!**


	7. Chapter 7- The Date Begins

**Chapter 7-**

**{A/N}: New chapter is finally out! I'm hype! Message down at the bottom, also I need you to understand I will never make anymore scheduling promises, only possibilities, enjoy the read!**

* * *

><p>The girl groaned as she opened her eyes, a painful headache greeted her as the sleep in her eyes started to drain away; she took a moment to take in her surroundings. She recognized that she was in her dorm, next to her laid a massive mane of blond hair, Yang, she remembered. Blake took a moment to collect what had happened last night, her memories had started to return up till a month and a half ago, she had gone to talk to Yang and they had decided to make an appearance in the middle of their conversation. Afterwards from that it was sort of a blur, she could remember Yang carrying her back into the room and she...Blake realized what had happened completely.<p>

She looked over to the blonde next to her she held her gaze before a blush enveloped her face and she fell back against the wall next to her bed. The sound had stirred the little sun dragon, she lifted her head up showing her extreme bed head; she turned towards Blake sleepily staring at her as if she wasn't there, blinking Yang gave her a half-awake smile. Calculating the situation Blake decided it wasn't as awkward as she was forcing herself to believe and instead she began to giggle, a moment later it had turned into a laugh waking the others of Team RWBY.

Yang frowned at her still confused from the abrupt break from her sleep, "What's so funny?"

"You're h-ha-*giggles*-hair." Yang stared blankly at Blake before rolling out of bed and looked into Weiss' handheld mirror.

Color drained from Yang's face, "L-look! It's not that bad!" Yang protested, wiping away some drool from, her mouth.

Blake returned to her calm personality, "I never said it was bad, it's just funny that you of all people would be a person to awake with hair that bed ruined."

Mouth frowning deeper Yang stalked to her bathroom, grumbling something along the lines of, "You're lucky you're cute, _kitty._"

Blake rolled her eyes, _Of course she would get so defensive about her hair. Aren't Ruby and Weiss awake? They haven't said anything... _A quick glance showed Ruby already back in a deep sleep and Weiss was checking her scroll, nothing good Blake guessed, considering the immense scowl emanating from Weiss' face. "Is your scroll insulting you?" Weiss looked up, her face not changing from it's scowl; Blake gave her a cool grin and went to go sit next to the heiress, "Sorry, but seriously what's going on?"

The heiress sighed, obviously the original intent was to keep this to herself, but she also sounded relieved. "It's my Dad's company….I absolutely despise my father, but I also love him, so much. Although, it shames me to say I'm related to a man who can so heartlessly and so effortlessly, torture the entire faunas staff. He hates them, he'd rather them dead, but instead he wishes for the joy as keeping them under his thumb….simply waiting…..waiting for them to get squashed. Publicly they are stated as employees, but of course that's also publicly not true, but everyone turns a blind eye towards that unless it affects them directly." Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose, "A situation like this is why I left home….now, he is asking me to come home so he can teach me how to 'run' the business." Blake patted Weiss' shoulder.

"Tell your father that he can go burn for all I care, sorry, but I believe you were the one good apple out of a bad bunch. Don't even bring up how you acted when we all first met!" Blake demanded, noticing the protesting look from Weiss, "I know you acted all bitchy, but look. That was a mask, and not one you put on yourself, it was made from the conditioning of only knowing your family's company." Blake stood up and walked out of their dorm before sticking her head back in, "You're a good person Weiss, Team RBY loves you, so does JNPR, SSSN, and CFVY. Don't ever doubt that, or I will personally have Yang knock you one…..now if you'll excuse me...Yang and I have some things to talk about tonight, so I'm gonna go get ready."

"Hey, Blake?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you…."

"...Of course." Thus Blake had exited the room, Yang decided at that moment she should step out of the bathroom; she looked completely refreshed taking long strides into view.

"So whaddaya think Blakey?" A moment of silence, Yang opened her eyes and released her best grin pose. To her left sat Weiss, one eyebrow raised to the brawler and a sleeping Ruby, "...Where did she go?"

"Out. Said you guys needed to talk. Probably won't see her for most of the day. That's my guess." Weiss listed.

Yang ran a hand through her mane, "Well, that's great." She said sarcastically, shrugging she made her own way out of the room.

"Wait, Yang where are you going?"

"Gonna find Blake."

"Why? She is just fine, besides I already told you, you won't see her for the rest of the day. Whatever that girls planning, she isn't gonna let you find out."

"Planning? You said that she just wanted to talk."

"Observing the way she relayed that to me, Yang, it's pretty clear that she meant in a semi-date type of 'talk'."

"Date!?" Yang's face started to get flushed.

"Whatever you've been doing Yang, it's working. She has been getting her memories back, and if you heard what Ozpin said….well, it takes something the old her extremely admired, but unfortunately it would've also had to attract the new Blake. So in a sense you got Blake to fall for you….again."

"Y-yeah, I know I just...it feels like we are still starting all over, so the whole 'awkward stage' is still here. Maybe it'll be gone when she gets her memories back, but for now...well, I'm gonna track her down -even though she use to be a ninja- and I'll rip out the rest of her memories!" Yang yelled triumphantly, getting a eye roll from the heiress. She dashed out of the room; Weiss sitting on her bed with a small smile to her face, the expression left leaving an angry girl on her scroll.

Yang stopped, out of breath. She had been running for hours, not a sign of Blake.

_Geez she is good. Man I am exhausted...how does Rubes run that much? I know it seems like she doesn't run for long, but her speed makes it look like it goes by quick, and my god does it wear a person out, my sister is stronger than I give her credit for. Meh, she needs someone to smother her with overprotectiveness. Ok...where is that kitty?_

"Here kitty, kitty!" Nothing, _Grrrrr, where is she!? It's almost five! _"Kitty! Where arrrrre youuuuuu!? Hellllooo-oooo-oooo!" Silence; _I am going to beat the memories out of her, so she can remember how infuriated I can get._ Yang darted her eyes left right, and up, even the occasional downcast wasn't too careful for a ninja. Making her away around the corner she growled to herself. _You gotta be kidding!? I've covered the entire school! Did she seriously head over to Vale...? Ohhhh, if she did go to Vale that would mean...i'm so hype for this date, or semi-date like Weiss phrased it, or whatever...Weiss was right, that girl has eluded me the entire day. Ok. I give, back to the dorm. _Yang turned on her heel ready to go back to their dorm, she stopped dead, directly in front of her was Blake...a little too close for comfort. Blake leaned in kissed Yang on her forehead, "B-blake?" Yang managed to stutter out, her head wasn't clearing her flustered mind, eventually grasping onto some reality Yang went from surprised to angry, "Blake!" The sudden outburst made the faunas jump, "Where the hell have you been!?" Yang's eyes narrowed, an annoyed flash emanated from her pupils, "Nevermind, just show me what you have planned."

A soft gaze spread across the faunas' face, "Sorry, I just wanted it to be special enough for us. I plan on getting this finished tonight."

"What finished?"

"My memory reconstruction. Banzai, right?"

Yang lit up like a christmas tree, she grabbed and crushed Blake in her crushing bear hug, "Ohhhhh the frost bish was right! You really are coming back!" Letting her down, Yang opened her mouth to spill a mass of questions. Before a sound could even leave her mouth a finger was pressed to her lips.

"No fast talking, that's your sisters area." Yang chuckled, "Starting off tonight with something fancy….you know the restaurant down on 5th?" Yang nodded, "There is a really nice restaurant that you and I will be attending...possibly interrupting with you there…"

A blank smile was overshadowed with joy, "That nice restaurant, you don't mean!"

"Oh yes, 'Tucker and Son's Gulch Grill' I heard it was pretty popular."

"POPULAR! Blake, kitty, you don't _UNDERSTAND _popular. This place is supposed to have the best food in all of Vale, I cannot express to you how great this is." Yang stated, shaking Blake back and forth like she was a rag doll. "Hold on...time?"

"Mmmmm, 8:25? And it's….6:02. I'll meet you there, Yang! Don't forget that i'll remember everything eventually, that includes old me and new me. So if you try anything, you won't get away with it?" Blake pointed an accusing finger at the blonde, narrowing her eyes slowly.

Yang blinked furiously, confused, "Try…..what…..exactly?"

"You know what I mean, 'blondie'." Winking, she turned walking away with her usual strut, _Those hips though…._was all Yang could think.

* * *

><p><strong>{AN}: Wow, I feel really, really bad, I forgot to post this entire week. I do have very valid reasons though, I swear. Computer issues, and my dad was like "I am never leaving this contraption." Anyways, enjoy this, I feel bad it wqas short,m but I'll start working on the next chapter tomorrow I'll see if I can get three out this weekend…..including this one. Nonetheless, hope you enjoyed, this is Red signing off.**


	8. Chapter 8- Love

**Chapter 8-**

**{A/N}: Hey, everybody! I'm back! I know you probably aren't too happy with the shorter chapters, but it's necessary…..sort of. I have a revised plan for this story, it's going to end at chapter….well spoilers. Yet it will have a sequel, I thought that maybe I should do one story for each arc. You don't need to follow me. I'll post a new 'chapter' announcing a new one for the sequel has come out on here….or you could just follow the sequel, however you want to do it. No need to worry about that, though. **

* * *

><p>Blake sat a fancy table. She wore a purple dress that opened up around her thigh one leg to show it off. In the middle it was tightened with a black sash, she wore her usual bow on top of her head, twitching every now and then at every sound hoping it'd be her partner. Checking her watch she read 8:30; <em>I swear if she comes in all like "Hahaha! Fashionably late!" I'm gonna kill her. Oh, calm down Blake, Yang is only five minutes late…...it better not turn into more or I'm- Blake! Just calm down. <em>Her watch now read 8:31, _I'm going to die if I have to wait any longer….I'm too nervous! _Her leg began to shake up and down tapping the floor in a nervous pace, she eventually stopped from some annoyed glares by other customers.

A ring sounded from the main entrance to the restaurant. Snapping her head around her mouth dropped, pupils dilated and her heart beat raced at a million beats per minute. Yang wore a bright yellow dress, it came down to her knees and it complimented each and every last detail of her body. A white lily rested in her hair just above her left ear, hair glowing like the sun which made the dress emanate as if she were an angel sent to Blake's rescue.

Blake was not the only one to take notice of Yang, this earned them some deadly stares from the faunas and their own dates, causing them to quickly turn around with an awkward blush.

"Hi, Blake."

"Uhhhhhhhhh, h-hi." Blake said, quickly wiping a small bit of drool from her mouth.

Yang chuckled lightly at Blake's awkward mood, "I see you are enjoying what IS the great Yang Xiao Long." The raven haired girl's face deadpanned.

"She might just be losing that effect." She said with a grin.

Yang smiled at Blake, not a grin or a 'I'm on the verge of laughter' smile, but rather a deep smile that meant more for the both of them. Amber eyes met lilac and they told the story that each wanted to say without even having to utter a word.

What seemed like forever was broken by their waiter, who was shifting awkwardly at the situation unsure of how to approach the two girls fawning over each other, "U-um excuse me ladies? Would you l-like me to take your order?"

* * *

><p>The dinner ended with the two walking out laughing their heads off.<p>

"Y-yang! The waiter's face when he asked us for our order! Oh my gosh, that was too perfect."

"I know!" Yang could barely say through fighting fits of giggles.

"Poor guy, you gave him a death stare after that, you even forced your eyes red. Preeeeetty sure you made a grown man piss himself." A quick glance at each other's partner was made before bursting into laughter again.

"I-hahahaha-I assure you Blake-pfft-that wouldn't be the first time."

"Wait, what?"

"Nothing." Yang said sarcastically tossing her head away from Blake. Blake simply gave her a raised eyebrow and didn't push any further.

"Hey." Blake stopped in her tracks. The blonde turned back, to find she couldn't see the faunas' face, instead it was staring at the ground.

"Bl-Blake are you?" She was cut short as the faunas grabbed her hand and sprinted down the street. "W-wait! We are still in our heels and dresses what if we-"

"Shut up, Yang! This wouldn't stop you!" The faunas yelled back.

Yang regained her usual carefree grin, "Of course not! Let's run Blake!" She sped herself to keep up with Blake's pace, she held tightly on her hand, keeping an eye on every step so they wouldn't fall.

Belladonna began to finally slow down, stopping at a small clearing leading out over a cliff which faced a beautiful forest, almost as beautiful as forever fall. The moon shone brightly off somewhere in the sky, both sets of eyes trained on the forest below. Blake sat down near the edge of the cliff and Yang followed in suit.

A comfortable silence enveloped the two, neither wanted to break it….not until it was right anyway. The blonde looked to her right at the faunas, _She looks so beautiful, especially in purple. I should dye my hair purple….why does it feel like I already have? _She blinked clearing her mind of the thoughts finding that Blake had returned her gaze; a small smile played at both of their lips. This was it.

"Yang, you look gorgeous tonight."

"And you look stunning, absolutely beautiful kitty." Blake blushed.

"I just want you to know that whatever happens, I will always love you no matter how many times I lose my memory. I will always…" Blake took a breath, "I will ALWAYS love you, Yang Xiao Long, in this lifetime and the next."

Yang struggled at words, "You l-love me?"

"Yes, always."

Tears formed at the brawlers eyes, she didn't even bother to hold them back, "I love you too Blakey!" Grabbing Blake she pulled her in lips meeting, Yang forcing her tongue into her partners mouth they kissed deeper and left all thoughts, unfortunately air was not on their side. Pulling away Blake gasped, she heard Yang say something, but her head immediately rang with pain, she let her hands reach for her forehead, hoping for some comfort but found none, flashes of all the memories that had yet to return began to swim in her mind, becoming clearer with each second. Her vision was hazy, but she could see a worried Yang yelling at her to make sure if she was ok. She tried to force some words out, unsure if she had actually said them, if she had, Yang would've heard.

"Don't worry Yang, just remembering." With that, Blake passed out.

* * *

><p>Ruby slowly rubbed her cloth against Crescent Rose making sure to clean every crevice, every inch. Her eyes glazed over in a deep trance as she worked on her weapon. Some loud sounds were approaching out in the hall, but she simply ignored them assuming it was Nora. Her work was all she wanted, it was all she needed after all-<p>

Bursting through the door was Yang carrying Blake bridal style. _Wait…..what? _Ruby thought.

"What happened!?"

"Well we had dinner, laughed, ran to a cliff, made out for a bit, broke the make out session and she had this weird spasm. She grabbed at her head so I'm guessing a headache I started to yell at her, I realized she couldn't hear me so I shook her a bit, this caused her to react, finally. Her speech was off, but I was able to gather 'Don't worry, something something remembering." Yang placed Blake on her bed and stared at her solemnly. "Ruby…..did she mean she is remembering everything? Or…..am I gonna lose her again?"

"First of all….made out? Great job, Yang and ew." Yang gave her sister a small playful smile, "Anyways, I'm sure she will be fine Yang. She was remembering everything after all. I wouldn't be surprised if it put stress on her brain, cause her to collapse." Yang thought about it for a moment her expression losing it's worry.

"Maybe…..hopefully." Ruby gave her sister a side hug.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone, I'm gonna go find Weiss in the library."

"Ok have fun with your girlfriend."

Ruby blushed a deep blood red, "Sh-s-she's not m-my…..UGHHHH! Stop it Yang!" Ruby used her semblance and practically disappeared from the room leaving behind a small pile of rose petals.

Yang chuckled, _Those two are sooooo getting together. Love how she is so defensive about it too, doesn't even want to believe it herself..._Yang's eyes began to droop, she crawled next to Blake, _Pretty funny, huh, kitten? Well normally I would get us out of these dresses, but this is too comfortable. _Her eyes finally closed and sleep enveloped her.

* * *

><p>Eyes slowly blinking, Yang scanned the sight in front of her. Blake was slightly awake, but she was grasping her head in pain. She sat up slowly careful not to disturb her too much.<p>

"You okay, Blake?"

"My head hurts….so much!" Blake whimpered, Yang's heart shattered at the crack in Blake's voice.

"Hold on kitten." Yang went to change out of her dress and into her daily clothes, she helped Blake do the same. Slinging one arm over her, she half carried half walked Blake to the hospital wing. "So do you remember everything now?"

"Yeah….but it hurts…." Blake began to cry, "Yang get me to the nurse, please!"

Yang didn't waste any more time, propping Blake up into her arms bridal style she sprinted down the hallway not caring who she had to crush to get there. "Maybe, the pain is what you would have felt if you hadn't gotten amnesia instead. That's odd, not only did your brain forget memories it didn't even register the pain until you got your memories back."

Blake chuckled, "Isn't Weiss the smart one in our team?"

"Hey, she can't be the only one."

Yang crashed through the hospital office doors with her back, spinning around she placed Blake on a stretcher and looked at the shock doctors, "Well!? Get her help! She recovered her memories, and now she is having serious pain in her head."

"How did she lose her memories?"

"She...uh, tripped down a flight of stairs in a different pair of shoes she wasn't use to…."

Blake groaned, "That sounds so uncool."

"Sorry kitty, can't lie in this situation just to keep your ego strong."

"You're the one with the ego."

"I wonder about that sometimes." Yang leaned down and kissed Blake on the forehead, "Be ok for me?" Blake nodded. The doctor gave Yang a nod and pulled Blake back into the ward.

The blonde stood there, alone. She kept telling herself everything was going to be ok, Blake was going to be ok. Yet….why did she feel like this was only their first dark spot of few?

She leaned back in the waiting chair. Clenching her fists, she let her eyes switch to the blood red, she didn't care what came. She would beat it to a pulp before she let it mess with Blake or their relationship, that or she would outsmart it, outrun it, out stealth it. She didn't care. Anything for Blake, for her kitty. She just got her back from one loss, no way another would get past her.

Even that didn't reassure her. Then what was this feeling? A cold feeling dropped to the pit of her stomach, she was right, Blake would be fine, but what if Blake lost her? No, as long as she lived nothing would let that happen! She promised.

* * *

><p><strong>{AN}: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next one will be calmed down a bit, calm before the storm maybe? MUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHHHHHAHA! *coughs* Crappy inhaler…..*looks back at audience* Nevermind that, (don't actually have an inhaler.) If any of my followers has an iFunny account you can find me on there, I post RWBY related stuff every day. My name is EmberCelica (Yang's weapon if you didn't know.) Thank you guys for reading! ~Red**


	9. Chapter 9- Fluffy anda snowy rose?

**Chapter 9-**

**{A/N}:Hey guys! It's been wayyyy too long, and I'm afraid the updates might continue to be so, but don't worry i'll try my best. Thanks for all the followers, favorites and such!**

**Please leave a review! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>The next day after Yang had delivered the stoic girl to the hospital wing, Blake had recovered. According to the Doctor she had received a great deal of damage when she had fallen, but her brain only registered….well, nothing. It had completely wiped her mind of everything since just before initiation. An explanation for that last part was for them all to ponder, the psychology of a human mind was complicated and not something that had been delved into too far, yet. Nonetheless all the fiery blonde had needed to take in was that Blake was ok. Words like these in a time of crisis were really important, causing Yang to take a deep breath. She felt as though her entire body had collapsed last night. Not without reason, of course, but she was becoming a little overprotective of Blake. Or at least that's what she told herself. All the same maybe her whole worry system needed to take a step back on everyone; she freaked out over every little detail that happened to someone close to her, and, while noble, it was beginning to really stress her out. So that would help clear up why after the doctor told her the 'ok' news she broke, curling into a ball and crying happy tears. Without a word the doctor gestured to the patient's room allowing her access. She silently thanked him and entered the room.<p>

"Yang?" The blonde jumped slightly, not expecting her partner to be awake just yet.

"Hey, Blake. I'm guessing your head is feeling better?"

"Mhm."

"Blake i'm so sorry, I should have-"

"Yang, shut up. Plus, why the hell are you apologizing?"

"I….don't know…."

"Ugh, you and Ruby are soooo related."

Yang laughed lightly, "It's our dad. We get it from him."

Blake smiled, then wondered if she had even heard anything from Yang about her and Rubes' parents. She tried to decide if it was a sensitive subject or just not brought up, but she was curious, "So what about you and Ruby's mom?"

The blonde's smile flickered, only for a second, but Blake could see it. She had cat eyes as well after all, (not a tail though…..that would be pretty cool if she did.) "Yang, if it's a sensitive subject, then you don't need to bring it up."

"No, it's fine. Just...ok, yeah it IS sensitive, but mostly around Ruby. You see, me and Ruby are half-sisters." Blake sat up in her bed, her interest keening, "My dad…..he was on a team. They weren't the most famous of teams, but they were strong, Qrow Branwen, Summer Rose, and Taiyang Xiao Long. Along with them was….my mother. Apparently him and my mom got together, they were close for a while, but when she had me….she up and disappeared. I don't know if she is dead, but I am going to find her. I promised that a long time ago. Nonetheless, my dad was heartbroken and Summer was there to comfort him, they ended up having Ruby about two years after I was born, but never got married. I'm pretty sure my dad had fallen in love with Summer too and he planned to ask for her hand, but…...she ended up on a hunt somewhere in this snowy forest. She died there, slain by grim. I was only seven and Ruby was five. I gotta tell you though, Summer was the greatest mom and the reason Ruby loves cookies so much. Although for me, I knew somewhere inside I wasn't related to Summer. I never asked….I just let things be the way they were. It wasn't until after Summer had died that my dad had shut down, losing motivation for most of anything and is also when I learned of my mom, two loves lost…..I would hate for anyone to endure that, but he did. Now when he spoke of my mom, he talked about her as if they were never married either. Found out her brother was Qrow. So I caught on quickly her last name was Branwen, I could never find out her first name other than a hint from Qrow that it was a bird like his. Ten long years I've searched for my mom and ten long years since the first time I had ever seen Ruby truly cry. Just know to not ever bring this up with Ruby. She was young, too young and she didn't understand that mom was gone, she was soooo upset. It hurt so much to see her wail; it took about a year, but one day she finally understood and she bawled. All night, the cries emanated from her room. I comforted her, of course, but I had to wait until she was done crying….and it hurt so much." Yang cast Blake a glance, she could see tears freefalling down Blakes face. "Today, Ruby has become better, but she is still so very, very attached I can promise you that. Her cloak, that is a token to her mom. Summer wore a white cloak that flowed, she even had her own version of a speed semblance leaving behind white rose petals. Ruby learned of her semblance and it's red rose petal side effect and decided it was best to don on her own red cloak." The blonde noticed she had been crying, yet unsure of when she had started, in the same moment a pair of warm arms embraced her from behind. "That's the story."

"That was terrible, i'm so sorry you had all that happen to you."

"Don't be! I'm sure as a faunas and White Fang member worse days have happened to you!"

"You'd be surprised, there were a few. Yet not many. I had one or two on actions I did. There was one day, the day I left. Me and my partner Adam were robbing a Schnee dust train car and yes that was most likely the one Weiss mentioned a while back. I had been avoiding all realization of Adam and how corrupt he had become. Yet on the train car, he was going to blow it up, I asked about the people on board and his exact words, 'What about them?' that was it. All it took was that, and I was gone."

"Sounds like a nasty guy. I'm sure he had been a good man before, right?"

Blake smiled, "Once yeah, but it didn't last long."

"Hm, too bad you couldn't have taken him to the leader because that was when the more aggressive one stepped up right? Probably would have supported this, Adam."

"Surprise again, Adam, IS the leader of the White Fang."

"...Oh….." Blake chuckled at Yang's vague response.

"You're not one to go silent."

"No, but you were the second in command of the White Fang…."

Blakes expression became hardened as she understood what Yang was implying, as in she could have stopped the attacks, and raids. She didn't want her girlfriend to go on thinking this way, "Yang, no. I was his partner, not the second in command. He left that to a much more skilled and smarter individual than me, I was just closer to him so he took me out on missions with him."

"And by close you mean…?"

The faunas rolled her eyes, she leaned in and kissed Yang, "Not that way, more like siblings who had a falling out."

Silence engulfed the room, except for the shifting of the two as Yang laid next to her girlfriend. Minutes passed as they both snuggled up next to each other, each content and not one even remotely-

"What are Ruby and Weiss doing?"

Thus, the silence was gone. Yang sighed, "I don't know, but I hope those two would just get along better."

"You think they'll also GET together?"

"Not sure, Ruby definitely has a thing for Weiss, that's for sure, but the whole thing mayyy be one-sided. Not gonna name names. Although it's Weiss."

The raven haired girl giggled, "Let's hope Ruby gets the courage to say something."

Yang nodded, "Seriously, I just wish their story would start already."

"Why did you say 'story'?"

"Don't know, feels like this is what this is. Like a fairy tail. You, Beauty me, the Beast."

"Wouldn't it be the other way around considering i'm the cat and you are know as the 'Blonde Beauty Brawler'?"

"Nah, Belladonna reminds me of Belle, so you are beauty. Also, my name means Little Sun Dragon so….yea'."

"What about the rest of the gang?"

"Hmmmm, Ruby is Little Red Riding Hood and Weiss…..Snow White."

"Snow White? Seems a little bit of a small connection."

"Hey, first of all. You said 'gang'. What even? Secondly, Weiss Schnee is german for White Snow."

Blake nodded slowly, sleep overtaking her body, "Sorry, must be the brain damage also…..I'm….tired." Her sentence was ended with her passing into a deep sleep. Yang moved her into a comfortable position and placed Blakes head into her chest.

She began to coo and hum as she scratched Blakes exposed ears, "Sleep well Kitty." Yang kissed Blake in between her ears and continued.

* * *

><p>"RUBY!" The caped girl dived into the dorm bathroom her eyes wildly searching for a better place to hide than right next to the door. Her breathing was ragged and her hands shook as she shimmied down the wall carefully avoiding stepping more out into the open. "RUBYYY!" A second cry said, as it's pitch became louder, the dorm door opened and Ruby could faintly hear the sound of high heels searching for her.<p>

_Oh dear god, please don't let her find me. I just want to play games on my scroll and eat cookies. Why is she forcing me to study!? Ohhhhhh, come on Weiss, finals are months away and our test in Port's class….WE DON'T EVEN KNOW THE SUBJECT YET! I know she is the heiress to a huge dust company, but does she have to be a workaholic about it? _Ruby huffed in annoyance, _One day, I swear i'll get that girl to relax. Yang should be able to help…..ok Blake should be able to help me to get Weiss to relax. I doubt, Yang's idea of "relaxing" would even remotely amuse her. Wait, dear god if that's Yang's way to relax…...what the heck is Nora's!? How does Ren even- _Ruby snapped her head over to the bathroom door seeing the knob beginning to turn.

"Ruby, if you're in here! Ok. I won't do anything, but you WILL study!" Weiss poked her head into the bathroom locking eyes with the brunette.

"H-hi, Weiss!"

Weiss grabbed Ruby's arm and dragged her back into the dorm, she sat Ruby into her bed and handed her a textbook, notepad and pencil. Grabbing her own she sat down next her. "Ok, let's begin." Weiss situated herself, she looked up to Ruby, she hadn't even touched the materials in her lap, her face was dark. Ruby's expression crushed Weiss, she wanted to scold Ruby and begin studying, but that look…. "Ruby. We can study later, I guess."

Ruby's eyes glowed, "Thank you Weiss! I could kiss you! Or er…" Ruby trailed off, turning away to hide her growing blush.

Weiss hadn't even been paying attention to Ruby, _I wish you would you dolt. You cute, stupid…..gahhhhh it's your fault i'm a lesbian. _"Yeah, well don't get too use to it. I do want us to do well, they are grading this part of the semester by partners instead of teams."

The redcloak girl nodded, "Don't worry we will study later, ok?"

"Of course. What do you want to do right now?"

"Baking cookies, and movie. Now."

"Ruby...I don't-"

"Weiss, you are going to relax if it kills me."

"I doubt you could die, your tenacity is amazing."

"Tenacitee? Does that have something to do with tennis?" Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose.

"No, Ruby. Whatever, lets just get these cookies started, we can use the dorm kitchen down the hall."

Ruby rushed to Weiss' side and the two went to go make their cookies.

* * *

><p><strong>{AN}:You're welcome WhiteRose/IceFlower OTP peeps. Honestly, I planned to avoid this ship, not that I don't like it, but mostly because I wanted to focus on Blake and Yang, but I soon realized I could do sooo much more if the story had this in it. Say I have a writers block in the middle of a scene, I can break the scene at a good point and switch to Ruby and Weiss. There won't be too much though. Anyways, I hope you liked it, don't forget to review on what you thought! Try to be nice. Also, that iFunny account I mentioned is still running. EmberCelica, don't forget the name if you want to sub to that! Thanks, ~Red.**


	10. Chapter 10- Surprise

**Chapter 10-**

**{A/N}: Heh heh heh…. this took a bit, but don't hate me for this chapter…..HAHAHAHA! I KILLED EVERYONE! Not really, that's just bad writing. Nonetheless, lets get started.**

* * *

><p>Weiss wiped the tears from her face, Ruby insisted that they watch the "Lion King." She made sure Ruby sat in front of her so she couldn't see her crying, no way that she would embarrass herself in such a manner. Although, maybe showing Ruby her more emotional side would get her some points; she was ashamed to admit it, but she honestly didn't have the best record of being nice to Ruby, or anyone really. Her family hadn't exactly grown up the nicest person, but she was there hidden behind her families ridiculous wall of fake Weiss' that they had crafted to their own purposes. The red-haired scythe wielder had really broken through those walls of her's. Glad that she did, too or else she might still be that emotionless, lonely, heiress training so hard for her family.<p>

She took in Ruby's face, tears streaming down as Simba was pawing at his dad's lifeless body. Movies never really bothered the heiress, but she had to admit, "Lion King" didn't screw around. Of course, she wasn't sure if it was so much the movie as it was Ruby's broken-hearted face. Weiss just wanted to hug her and kiss her, tell her it was just a movie and there was no reason to cry, she didn't act on that, though.

* * *

><p>The screen faded to black, and the credits began to roll, leaving Weiss and Ruby staring blankly at the TV.<p>

"Well," Ruby began, "That movie was great!" She stretched her arms above her head and let out a small yawn.

Weiss blushed at the yawn, _Cute, so freaking cute. _"It was good wasn't it? Didn't they make two others?"

"Yeah, but the second one wasn't that great, but the 1 ½ was hilarious. It's based primarily on Pumba and Timon….anyways, what's wrong with you?" Ruby said staring at the Ice Queen, eyes growing slowly concerned.

Weiss raised an eyebrow, she could feel the heat growing on her face, _Body stop! Geez, why are you acting up now!? There is like, no reason to be embarrassed, but you are acting as if I just sang in front of a crowd in the middle of a guy's puberty without knowing! _"I-I'm fine, what are you-" Ruby's palm went to Weiss' forehead testing her temperature.

"Hmmmm, you seem fine enough," She leaned in close to Weiss' face checking, well, she wasn't sure other than that she knew being close to Weiss was better than cookies.

Weiss, blushed deeper as Ruby leaned in, _Seriously!? She has to get in close, of all the- WHY IS SHE THIS CLOSE!? Those silver eyes, though…..like mirrors….they look so dark and intimidating, but they flash with an innocence and passion. Her lips look nice…..should I go cliche? I could kiss her now and run off. Wait, no! I can't do that! NO kissing, she is really getting into…..my…..head…...so…..cute….. _

Ruby jumped as she felt Weiss' hand sneak around her back, she pulled her close, pressing her lips to Ruby's. She closed her eyes, and without hesitation the red-head did the same. It was a deep kiss, neither wanted to let go and neither were prepared to run. Ruby pulled back, her face entering her namesakes color.

"W-Weiss, how long did you w-want that?"

The heiress giggled, "I have no idea and I don't care!"

"So are we a thing?"

"Yes, dolt, we are a thing." She pressed her forehead to Ruby, looking into her eyes with a new loving gaze.

"Oh thank god, I was thinking that maybe you and Neptune…."

"Me and Neptune!?" Weiss let out a genuine laugh, "Of course not! That was me trying to make you jealous," Ruby raised an eyebrow, "Yes, I like you that much…...anyways you shouldn't have been that worried. After all, look at Blake and Sun, never happened and never even got close. Even though we all thought it would, I lost twenty bucks on that to Ren. What? Oh yeah, you would be surprised Ren is into if you got him to talk."

Ruby nodded slowly, "Weiss."

"Hm?"

"You are talking too much."

"Wha-How dare you! You of all people shouldn't say that to me!" Weiss playfully protested.

Ruby smiled, "Yeah you're right! I do blab a lot, don't I?"

A knock came from the door, a blank faced Blake and a grinning Yang stood there at the doorway. Yang looked as if she was ready to spit out the longest list of puns, jokes, and mock phrases in her life. Practically like she had been preparing for years. Blake simply let a small smile form on her face.

"Well….finally." Blake said.

* * *

><p>Weiss shifted uncomfortably in her bed, unable to look at the red-caped girl sitting next to her out of sheer embarrassment. Yang was definitely ready to lay it on them, but it seemed like Blake wasn't going to let her have those results, instead the faunas' eyes screamed curiosity.<p>

"So?" The raven haired girl started.

Weiss blinked, she knew Blakes tendencies to be more stoic, but even she expected a slightly more specific start than this. "Excuse me, but if we are going to start asking questions could we possibly be more...unambiguous?" Blake nodded.

"Wait," Yang said, letting all eyes fall on her, "What does unambigyouus mean?"

"Seriously Yang, we are in a combat school training for our lives and you don't know a simple word?" The heiress retorted.

"I wouldn't say simple…."

"I bet even Ruby knows."

"Actually, I don-"

"Ugh, nevermind, it's just another word for specific, geez you guys can be so irritating." Weiss shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Didn't seem so irritated when you were smooching my sister."

Heat rose to Weiss' cheeks, eyebrows in a furrow, she began to wave her arms around frantically, "How dare you- I can't believe you just- I'm going to!" Each threat was followed by a train of thought derailing, eventually Weiss conceded and just gestured for Blake to continue.

"I simply meant, how did it happen and how long have you been hiding it from us?"

Ruby spoke up, "Actually Blake, it just started now," B and Y both snapped up their heads with surprise, "Yes, Yang, you DID walk in on my first kiss….."

Yang pumped her fist in the air and mumbled something about using that bit later, Blake pressed further, her deeper curiosities surfacing as she learned of this truth, "So, what were you guys doing!?"

"Ruby insisted we watch a movie and enjoy some snacks…...yes, they were cookies and milk."

"Weiss it's 'milk and cookies'."

"Ruby, it doesn't really matter…."

Ruby looked at her with a playful horrified look, "Ok, girlfriend second thoughts," Ruby covered her mouth after the words escaped and cast a glance at the heiress, heat rising to each of their cheeks. _I said girlfriend, hadn't said that yet, but I really really like it! _

Weiss shook her head, resolving to finish her story, "It was Lion King, slowly I became emotional and she became emotional, we were talking and I don't even remember what…..I just know that I wanted to kiss her….she looked so adorable, just like always." She began to shift again, hoping Yang wouldn't start making pun or even possibly get mad at her.

The blonde made her way to Weiss and wrapped her arms around her, "I've decided to be nice," She pulled back from the hug and gave the heiress a stern look, "I'm more than happy to let you date my sister, but please don't break her heart…..ever. If you do, I won't hurt you even though I do have some violent tendencies, but I would hate to lose a teammate, a friend." Weiss smiled and hugged Yang back.

"Honorary sisters?"

Yang chuckled, "Honorary sisters."

"Weiss?"

"Yes, Ruby?"

"I want to make this more official…..ok…...here goes….." Ruby's face begins to heat up and she begins quietly, but soon realizing her mistake begins to speak up, "W-Weiss, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, Ruby."

Ruby lit up and grabbed Weiss around the waist, pulling her in and landing a deep kiss on the girls lips, they held it there till they both felt it was right, pulling away both were panting, each carrying a dorky grin on their face.

"Awwwww, my baby sister is growing up!" Yang ruffled Ruby's hair.

"Yaaannnnng! Stop!"

"Sorry, sorry. It's just cute."

"Like Blake."

"Yeah like- Rubes…...don't be messing with me now, that's MY job."

Ruby laughed nervously, she began to retort until a beep came from near the window, their alarm clock signaling Beacon's curfew time.

"We'll pick this up later, goodnight Rubes."

"Goodnight Yang!" Ruby turned to find Weiss waiting for Ruby in her nightgown.

"Well?"

"Are we already sleeping together?"

Yang piped up, "Hey now, none of that yet!"

"YANG!" RW shouted across the room.

"Goodnight you two…."

"Goodnight Blake." Ruby and Weiss said in unison. They turned to each other smiling softly, each with a glowing aura shining through all darkness.

"Goodnight Ruby."

"Goodnight Weiss."

Sleep overtook the four girls, and a silence enveloped the room with the exception of a silent breathing from each.

* * *

><p>Outside just beyond team RWBY's window, a pair of burning red eyes gazed upon the room. The figure's only shining feature was a Nevermore mask, she held a silent and stiff stance as she watched the room, awaiting her company.<p>

Finally the sound of something like flapping wings emanated from her right.

She took off the mask, raven hair cascading down her face, she gave the new arrival a grin, "Qrow…..it's been a while brother."

Qrow narrowed his eyes and clutched his jet black scythe behind his back, "Raven…..is that really you?"

"Yes."

"Team?"

"Qrow Branwen, Raven Branwen, Taiyang Xiao Long, Summer Rose. Team QRTS: Quarts; Codename: Reaper, activate Alpha, Delta, Omega, Bravo:312345638." She put a hand on her hip, "Good enough for you?"

His hand dropped from his scythe, hardened expression leaving his face, replaced by a deep sorrow, "Raven…..where the hell have you been? Seventeen years, SEVENTEEN!" The Branwen rage began to envelop him, "You left Yang, she had Summer, but she left too! Not only that, she discovered you existed AFTER Summer died! Tai was destroyed! YOU LEFT ME, YOUR OWN BROTHER! What could have caused you to do this? We spent four years at Beacon as a team….why…..why?" Qrow began to break, he wasn't one to cry, but he couldn't control all of these emotions at once.

He felt a pair of arms pull him into a hug, "I'm sorry…..I-I had to go…..there was a threat, and I couldn't have you all get hurt nor have a single loose end, so I faked my own death. Of course you guys realized I simply just disappeared. Still, my mission had to be maintained or else," She looked solemnly over at RWBY's dorm once more, eyes beginning to tear up, "My Yang would have- Sorry, but that threat has peered it's head again finally, as you have seen." Qrow nodded, "By the way, I have missed you."

Qrow smiled, "I hoped so, I missed you too sis." He hugged her again and pulled back, stern expression layed out, "When are you gonna reveal yourself to Yang?"

"Well…...she takes after me and her father…..in fact Ruby takes after Tai and Summer as well, they'll probably get involved one way or another; the moment Yang discovers enough about this situation, I'll deem it time." Raven turned away, but felt Qrow grab her arm.

"Tai?"

Raven dropped her smile, "He wouldn't be too happy, he did give his love to someone else after I broke his heart and she broke him a second time. One day yes, but I don't know when."

Qrow nodded and disappeared in a flash of crow feathers, the flapping sound following behind.

Raven looked one last time upon the dorm, "Yang….like I promised to you a long time ago, just as Summer promised to Ruby…."

_Long ago, before we met,_ _I dreamed about you._ _The peace you'd bring.  
>The songs we'd sing.<br>The way you'd make things new.  
>Then one day, you arrived.<em>

_I heard your angel cry.  
>Helpless, small, and perfect,<br>Welcome to your life.  
>And on that day, I made a vow.<br>Whispered and true.  
>No matter what, no matter how,<br>I made this promise to you.  
>I will cling, I will clutch,<br>I'll hold onto you, I won't turn away.  
>I won't leave, I won't go,<br>I will stay with you all our days.  
>Years of joy have past since then.<br>With time I seen you grow.  
>Watched you play, new each day.<br>I begged the time to slow.  
>And though I miss the little girl,<br>You've made me awful proud.  
>Funny how our lives change,<br>Cause you're my hero now.  
>But things in life will rearrange.<br>Friends come and go._ _Don't ever doubt don't ever fear,  
>I'm always here and you know.<br>I will cling, I will clutch,  
>I'll hold onto you, I won't turn away.<br>I won't leave, I won't go,  
>I will stay with you all our days.<br>I will stay with you all our days._

* * *

><p><strong>{AN}: WhiteRose, Raven and Qrow cameos! Songs! Plot twists! Is the danger Raven speaks of Cinder? Or am I about to screw with you? I don't know… ;)** **You'll have to see next time! Can't make any promises on the next chapter because I am working on another story, but hopefully it won't take too long. Review and let me know what you thought! I hope you enjoyed it; thank you for the follows and the favorites! It's not much compared to other pieces on here, but I really appreciate it. Welp, I'm gone! ~Red**


End file.
